changes
by mrs-bristow
Summary: a simple jack romance and sv story. jack finds love and then looses it but what will happen next?
1. That lucky pen lid!

The atmosphere between them was incredible. As she shifted her legs and crossed them, she knew he was watching. She made even more of an effort towards her flirtatious behaviour. The normally very defined agent cleared his throat as he attempted to approach her.  
  
Jack wanted her as much as she wanted him. As she sucked on the end of her pen, her red lips parted and she tilted her head slightly to the side whilst rubbing the lid against them. The truth was, he made her feel just as crazy and lustful just by sitting there. Constance's heart missed a beat as agent Bristow passed her a file and their hands collided. The sparks of electrical energy rushed through their veins like lightning. They stared into each others eyes and didn't even blink. After a few seconds, agent waters pulled away and sifted through her files before anyone noticed.  
  
As Jack talked about the loss of Sark and how they planned to get him back, Constance watched him and how he moved as he spoke. His body enthused with ease and confidence. She wanted to tear his shirt off there and then. She stared at his hands watching and wishing they were touching her most intimate parts and stroking her to the brink of explosion. She was still thinking about him as she sat at her desk and typed a report on her involvement on the shutting down of sd-6. she couldn't help but stare at him as he rushed around the office thinking of all the things he could do to her. Jack carried on busy at work entirely unaware of the attention he was receiving from the wanting female staring in his direction.  
  
That night at home Jack sat thinking about Constance, a glass of bourbon in his hand the ice clinking against the side. He closed his eyes and imagined touching her slender thighs, pushing up her skirt in the conference room. The reaction from her was of course complete pleasure and reciprocation, "which unfortunately is not the real case." Jack thought disturbing his fantasy. The pure delight she would receive as he thought of more things he could do to her. He could feel his hardness throbbing beneath his boxers, pressing up against the material making it strain. He ached for her touch as he imagined her lips brush against his on their way down his neck, kissing his skin softly, stroking his stomach and finally touching his hips. Jack's hand crept down under the waistband of his shorts and gently stroked his thumping penis. The touch soft against his own flesh as his mind took over. He thought of her taking him in her mouth. Happy to do so, her head moved back and forth, he pumped harder. Her tongue flicked against his balls as he thought more deeply about what it would feel like to have been that pen lid between her smooth red lips. The rhythm of his strokes quickened and he thought of his hand and her lips as one. Finally with an almighty grunt, he came to a satisfying peak as the hot liquid poured out of him and inside his shorts in strong blasts.  
  
The phone rang and interrupted Jack as he was removing his sticky briefs. "shit..." he grabbed the phone "...hello?" agent Bristow's voice was rough and surprised the young woman on the other end. "erm agent Bristow?" she asked "yes what is it?" his tone was back to the normal flat and emotionless state it had been before hand. "we need you to come into the office. We have news on Sark." As he replaced the receiver, Jack thought about the amount of trouble that young man had caused them. why the agency didn't simply throw him in solitary confinement and leave him there was beyond him. They had been all too quick to belay that punishment on one of their own but when the CIA came to punishing real criminals, they had no idea what to do. But Jack knew. One swift bullet to the head and they would all be better off. Maybe this was his training at sd-6 talking and the amount of time he had spent in the "conversation room" yet he still believed that part of him would prefer their way of handling the bad guys. 


	2. The flipping of hearts

He entered the office whilst still deep in thought of what Sark's new venture was and who he had latched onto this time. He knew the CIA would suspect it was Irina Derevko but Jack also knew she was smarter than that and would never convene with him again. She had learned the first time that the only thing Sark valued was his own life. Any threat on that and he would be yours for the taking. Perhaps that was why the CIA had kept him free, he was after all a good source of information and he always seemed to be in with the next big threat. That was his other weakness, the thrive for survival. The want to be with the big boys even though he was not and never would be one of them.  
  
As he looked around the Central Intelligence Agency's buzzing main office he scanned for that long auburn hair, a glimpse of those wonderful creamy legs in another amazing skirt. Just short enough to get your attention but long enough to leave you in want of more. Sadly he was not in for that pleasure. As he sat down in the conference room, he realised that agent waters was seated opposite him. He then had flash backs as to what he had been up to that night with the eager to please Constance in his head. When he thought of this, he blushed ever so slightly showing a small tint of crimson on his neck.  
  
Director Dixon came in and sat down before Jack had the chance to squeeze in a friendly nod. He cursed himself mentally for waiting so long. "Agent Bristow, Agent Waters, your mission is to infiltrate Sark's new employment headquarters in Germany and stop him. Bring him back... in a body bag or in handcuffs, I don't care as long as he's away from the covenant and can no longer feed them information on our weaknesses or recognise any moles we plant. We can all remember what happened to Agents Reed and Howship a few months ago."  
  
The other agents bowed their heads in remembrance of their lost teem mate and the betrayal of the other at the hands of Julian Sark. No more would perish due to that man.  
  
Constance was pleasantly surprised to find Jack Bristow was to be on her team. Her first mission where she was in charge of other agents and not just blindly following orders from that daughter of his.  
  
(just so you know, I do not have anything against Sydney its Constance who does and only because she gets to spend so much time with Jack. Syd and Vaughn forever – die Lauren die!!!)  
  
"I wander who he was looking for earlier when he glanced around the office" she thought to herself as she headed out of the room. She had seen Jack blush as he entered the room and tried to think of a reason why the somewhat reserved agent would momentarily loose his stance. They left the office and she brushed up against Jack as he let her through the door. "don't think too much of it... he was just being a gentleman" she scolded herself as her heart flipped.  
  
Jack however had been all for the flipping of hearts yet he still mentally scolded himself for acting like a teenager. He thought back to when the nanny had told him Sydney had gotten herself a boyfriend and how excited she had seemed when he arrived home. Every time the phone had rang she would run to answer it. He had almost checked up on this young man and his family but had decided against it. What would he do if they had some kind of shady past? Tell Sydney? What excuse would he come up with? The aeroplane exporting business is very iffy... you never know who you could be selling those propellers too!? Of course not. So he had stayed out of it until the relationship had died out. He had not been informed of any more boyfriends yet he had kept his eye on her whenever the phone rang just to make sure.  
  
He felt like that now except it was not when the phone rang, it was when he entered work and saw her. This was different though. For one she was not his girlfriend and they had not even said two words to each other since she was promoted to field agent. 


	3. mile high?

The next night Jack, Constance and her team were on a plane to Geneva – where Sark was now holding up. The team were in the cargo hold and agents Bristow and Waters were in the main suite. "so this is where the top dog agents relax before a mission while us troops are made to sit all geared up to the nines in a stuffy cargo hold?!" Constance joked to Jack. "oh er... well yes" he replied smiling and silently cursing that he hadn't been able to think of anything witty to say back. "I could get used to this" Constance was glad to have been the one to start up a reasonably friendly conversation. "yes it is rather comfortable. Er... Constance?" "yes." she turned to face him and they stared into each others eyes and sat there for a while. "i..." He couldn't think of anything to say as their breathing started to deepen. They both felt the tension in the room and moved closer. Constance leaned in and pressed her lips against Jacks. He felt her warmth close to him and returned the kiss, placing his hands on her face. She pulled away quickly realising what she had done. She had made a move on Jack Bristow. She had visions of him firing her for inappropriate conduct. But before she even had time to process it, he pulled her back and their lips met once again, this time more passionate than before. It was then that they both realised that their growing feelings toward each other were mutual.  
  
Suddenly Jack grabbed her hips and pulled them down onto his lap pushing his laptop onto the floor. Their mouths met fervently and roughly as Constance bit at his lip drawing blood. The coppery tang strong as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth flickering at her lips making the experience between them more intense. Constance explored him slowly and sensually as she felt his rising erection rubbing against her crotch. She flinched as it touched her pulling back for a moment and releasing from his mouth. He moaned and pulled her closer tightening the grip on her body. "Jack... oh" she groaned as his hands wandered up her blouse caressing her soft skin. "oh" she murmured, the pleasure getting too much as she once again rested on his hardness. His hands slowly unclipped her bra and released her chest. The lusting agent pulled open her shirt popping off the buttons which flew in different directions. He gently kissed the curve in between her breasts and moved to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked and teased at it and moved away delicately blowing on it making her nipple erect and making her cry out out in pleasure. Constance could no longer take his teasing and she ran her hands over his hairy chest circling the grey hairs moving down to his pants and unbuttoning them taking out his cock. She took his full length in her hands and lightly stroked it before tenderly pumping. His hips thrust up against her hands so she drove him faster and harder until he could take it no more and grabbed her pushing her roughly down onto the hard floor.  
  
Constance yelped as she fell with a thud. Jack crawled down on top of her and nudged up her skirt. His tongue trailed up her left thigh slowly planting tiny kisses along the way until he reached the tip of her panties. His teeth playfully tugged at them. he moved up her body with one hand holding himself up and the other moved down and pulled her lacy restrictions down over her silky skin and over her feet which still supported her black strapped heels. Constance opened her legs wider begging Jack to fill her. Agent Bristow moved forward and guided his dick into her. Slowly at first pushing into her softly moving in and out with gentle strokes. Constance shouted for more as he began to move with increasing speed. As she yelped with pleasure at his sudden movements, she became closer and closer to reaching her climax and Jack could no longer keep himself composed. He thrust in and out of her with all of the pent up passion he had been holding on to for months. He pressed onto her mouth and his tongue pushed its way into the back of her throat. Constance grabbed jacks ass and dug her nails into it making him plunge deeper, filling her more. He couldn't last much longer due to the heated passion of her nails which had moved to his back. The pain intensified the pleasure she gave him. "ohmygod I'm... I'm... coming" he panted unable to get the words out properly. He felt her muscles close around him as intense spasms shot through her. Jack finally emptied himself inside her with an almighty grunt as the smooth hot liquid transferred into Constance. She felt his jerking ease and he fell backwards exhausted. They lay there for a few minutes their chests once again heaving but the reason different. No longer angst and lust but pleasure and satisfaction. The sweat glistened on their bodies in the dim light as they lay perfectly still. 


	4. Not just sex

after a few minutes, they got up and slowly found their clothes. Constance pulled her skirt back down and Jack replaced his pants while she attempted to find another shirt in her bag. She found a top and pulled it over her head. Jack saw what he had done to her shirt and apologised. They sat in their chairs regaining their calmness and a young officer stepped into the cabin. "excuse me sir... you have a phone call." "oh er I'll be right there" Jack turned to look at Constance. "I'm just going to take the ..." she interrupted him with a simple "yes" Jack got up and walked silently out of the room. "why was it so damn uncomfortable after we had sex?" Constance thought when he had gone. Jack was thinking the same thing. "you would have thought it would have become better. We would be more at ease with each other after sharing that much intimacy."  
  
Jack was still on the phone and Constance picked up the laptop. She noticed the writing on the screen and began to read... "I cant believe I'm sitting her next to her and I haven't even been able to pick up the courage to say a word." Constance read on... "... its unbearable. She's right here and I just want to reach out and stroke her face." My god he feels just as I do. But then why the hell was he all weird with me? She fumed while shutting the top down just as Jack came into the room. "I was just sorting out the mess we made." She smiled. Jack felt warm as she showed off those gorgeous lips of hers. "I'll just check if its broken" she said as she pulled it back open "oh no that's ok its fine" Jack desperately pulled the lid closed and took the small computer from her hands sitting down. Constance smiled to herself as he showed his worry for her too see how he really felt.  
  
Just then the aeroplane jolted to the left and she fell onto agent Bristow's lap. "ouch" she yelped as her head collided with the window. "are you ok?" Jack stroked her head gently checking for injury. Surprised by his sudden tenderness, Constance turned around to face Jack. "I thought you regretted w..." "shhhh" he interrupted as he placed his fingers against her lips. "I was just shocked at what happened. I don't want it to be just sex between us" "oh Jack it wont be. There is definitely something more between us. Don't you feel it? I care too much about you for it to be simply sex. Even though it was good" she gave a devilish grin and turned to the side. "I feel it." He replied as they sat in each others arms for a while. They felt the plane start to clip into landing and got up to get changed and prepare for the impending mission.  
  
Constance thought about the strangeness of what had just happened. She had gotten the man she had been pining after for months and not only were they great together, he felt the same way. Weiss had been all wrong about Jack being cold and emotionless. She knew now that it was just an act he put on to keep himself from feeling anything at all for someone. That way he wouldn't get hurt again. She smiled to herself. She knew that Jack Bristow was a stern, serious and extremely professional man who rarely showed any feelings at all except for recently towards his daughter. It made her feel special just knowing that he cared.  
  
As Jack finished fastening his upholster, he threw on a black shirt. The cool material felt good against his heated skin. The nail marks on his back were soothed as they felt the coolness of his attire. He wandered to himself while he put his jacket on wincing as the heavy leather rubbed against his wounds of passion. "why would a woman like that want me?" He knew all to well not to be naïve when it came to attractive women wanting him since Irina had fooled him for so many years. He he'd been with women since then of course but non of them were as special to him as Constance.  
  
"sir?" his train of thought was broken as Agent Vaughn popped his head around the corner. "ready?" "ready" 


	5. A well done squeeze?

The team assembled around the secluded house awaiting agent Waters to speak. They knew their orders. Find Sark and apprehend him. Many of them had known Agent Reed and still couldn't believe she would betray them like that and Agent Howship had been in the CIA for years. To them it was more of a personal mission. To bring Amanda Howship's death to justice. The work she had done had not been in vain though as she had helped the CIA to get this far and to bring Lauren Reed down.  
  
Constance stood next to Jack all suited up. She was dressed in tight black pants with a fitted black shirt. They both held motor cycle helmets and looked the part. They walked up to the gates and as the camera moved towards them, Constance spoke into her wrist. "await my signal and do not move without my say so. This mission is important guys... good luck." She gave her team one last confidence boost. They all knew that this was her chance to shine. Both to the CIA and most importantly, to herself.  
  
Jack slid his arm around Constance's waist as he turned to speak to the camera. "hey man, our moped just heaped out on us. We have no way back to the city from here so can we use your phone." Jack improvised. The camera turned to capture Constance and stayed on her. "its so dark and even if we tried to go back the way we came, we probably wouldn't find our way." Jack gave her waist a little squeeze as the gates proceeded to open. She wasn't sure if it was a "well done" squeeze or a "this is it" squeeze but all she really cared about was the fact that it was a squeeze and there was no questioning that. "we're in" Jack removed his arm and reached for the gates. They both walked up to the house and the front door began to open. As they did, the agents saw two huge men with spray cans. Slowly everything went dark and they fell to the ground.  
  
Jack awoke to feel the icy chill of metal cold against his skin. His hands and feet were chained to the wall and there was a secondary chain that went from those to each other. Someone really didn't want him to escape. "Sark probably knows how mad I'll be when he starts parading around and gloating in front of me." Jack thought to himself. Just then he noticed Constance on the floor across the dimly lit space in which they were being held. She was lying on the concrete floor of the basement and she was gagged. Only bound at her wrists above her head, she was still unconscious. "Constance" Jack whispered in an attempt to wake her without alarming any of the guards. She stirred but didn't awaken. He was too late as the door was unlocked and someone entered. Jack was still rather groggy and couldn't make out who it was standing there opposite him.  
  
"hello agent Bristow" a defined British accent escaped the capturers lips. "Sark" Jack spat out the word as if it would make him sick. "I see your friend has not awoken yet. What a shame I was hoping to speak to you both together." "you leave her out of this. Just let her go and I'll do whatever you say." The desperate agent pleaded. "no Jack!" a muffled Constance attempted to speak who was now awake and had heard his offer. "Constance please." He replied. "look" Sark interrupted their argument. "I hate to disrupt this beautiful array of feelings but er Constance is it? Your not going anywhere even if he offers me everything he has. I need you both here for my plan to work." "what plan?" Jack tried to shift himself off the floor but found that the chains were firmly attached to the ground. "look all you have to know is that I need you both. Now what shall I do to entertain myself while I await my orders?" he turned to Constance who was sitting up against the wall. Sark removed her gag and stroked her face. "leave her be." Jack snarled getting even more angry. He could see now why he was chained so much. Constance whimpered as Sark undid her shirt buttons and came closer, all of a sudden, she kicked him and he fell back. A now angry and vengeful Sark grabbed the restrained woman by her hair and straddled her so she could not lash out and hurt him once more. He ripped her shirt open revealing a black bra with only a small front clasp. He ran his fingers over the lacy material touching the flesh underneath ever so slightly. 


	6. The violation

Jack watched in horror as there was nothing he could do. The extreme chains restricting his movement.  
  
Sark returned her gag as he pulled her trousers off. Tears streamed down her face and she could do nothing but let him ravish her. Feeling as helpless as Constance looked, Jack turned his head away trying to think of something he could do to escape and shoot that son of a bitch in the head.  
  
Constance lay on the cold stone in only her underwear and chains as Sark ripped her panties off. This was such a different experience compared to the soft touch of Jack whom she wished was not able to see this monster violate her.  
  
Jack watched as Sark ripped Constance's under garments and began to undress himself. He pulled and yanked at the chains attached to the wall. He could feel the metal cutting into his skin and the warm trickle of blood running down his arms wincing as the pain increased with every pull. He knew it was no good, the chains were too strong. But he had to do something.  
  
Constance cried out as a now completely naked Sark tore her legs apart and nudged his hard penis inside her. He thrust so hard that she hit her head off the wall with every pump. She cried out wishing it was over. Jack now exhausted from trying to escape watched the scene silently weeping for his poor darling Constance.  
  
Sark had now worked up a rhythm and unclipped her bra leaving her bouncing around with his deep ramming. He kneaded into her breasts with every stroke. She knew he would leave bruises and reminders of this terrible deed. He stroked her as he banged into her. She could feel his balls slapping against her as he did so. His hands wandered down and rubbed in small circles attempting to arouse her. She felt herself silently wanting Sark. She knew it was wrong but she wanted to feel him come inside her. Sark was getting close to his climax and ground at her now instead of the rhythmic ramming he had done before. He was having sex with her now rather than just fucking her. He grunted and groaned as her insides became slippery with juices. Sark looked into her eyes knowing that she was enjoying it. The pleasure became unbearable as the feeling grew. The softness of her pussy titillating his penis until Constance felt Sark shudder above her and finally, come deep inside her. He groaned tetchily and collapsed on top of her heaving and sweating with pleasure. Still inside her, Sark lay there feeling her body jerk as she wept at the violation he had just committed. He felt her jump as he pulled out and got up pulling her gag back on. Still naked, he walked over to Jack his penis dripping with his own juices mixed with hers. 


	7. Payback

"I can see why you like her so much. She's a real screw Jack" he taunted the wounded agent with a leer and a smile. "I'm going to kill you, you sick bastard" Jack promised as he heard an explosion from outside. Sark didn't move so Jack assumed he hadn't heard it. Constance used the distraction to reach with her feet for Sark's keys in his trousers. Seeing her attempt, Jack covered up the jingle with shouts and cries at Sark while yanking at his chains. Enjoying the show Sark kept his eyes on Jack which gave Constance enough time to hide them under a near by pipe. A quick nod to Jack and he calmed down. It hurt him so much to see the tear stained face of the woman he could love in such pain.  
  
Sark moved back over to his clothes and got dressed. The explosion had caused him to become curious of the events outside. "I will be back for you two." He smirked as he removed the gag and kissed Constance on the lips forcing his tongue into her warm mouth. As soon as he had left the room, Constance undid her restraints and pulled the gag from around her neck. She fastened her bra and replaced her trousers quickly before undoing Jack's harness. Leaving her torn panties on the floor and putting her shirt back on, Jack finished undoing the several locks and moved over to her. He pulled her close where she noticed his wrists. "your hurt Jack" "so are you" he looked down at her face and wiped away the fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
All of a sudden the doors burst open and in stormed several agents headed by Vaughn who stopped still once they saw the two agents in their embrace. "Agent Bristow is hurt take him outside. Constance turned from the young agent to Vaughn. Have you found Sark?" "no agent Waters he seems to have escaped." He informed her. She nodded and left the room. Jack sat in the van outside and noticed something small running towards the woods. With a second glance he knew.  
  
It was Sark.  
  
He got out of the van and ran to greet the young British man as he appeared on the other side of the trees.  
  
The look in jacks eyes told Sark he was going to be in for a fight. Jack lunged at him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He slammed Sark up against a near by tree and punched him across the face. He was fuming with rage and powered with adrenaline and went for another swing when Sark pushed Jack off him. He attempted to run but agent Bristow tackled him and pulled him to the floor.  
  
Then Jack did something that surprised them both. He kissed Sark on the back of his neck and held him down. Sark flinched at the feel of jacks lips on his skin but enjoyed the sensation as he felt Jack begin to get aroused. He had planned to do the same to him after Constance but those damn agents had barged in. Jack knelt on the back of the man he despised so much and knew what he would do. Sark needed to feel the pain he had inflicted. He pulled Sark's pants down.  
  
Undoing his own, he guided his erection to the opening of Sark's ass and pushed all of his length inside. Sark yelped at the un-lubricated pain he felt burning from behind. Jack ground into Sark wanting to make him cry out just as he had done to Constance.  
  
He saw her face tear stained and weepy as Sark had come inside her and he wanted to see Sark express the same hurt and terror. He turned Sark over onto his back, grabbed his legs and put them over his own shoulders. He pumped at Sark harder and harder grunting as he felt the young mans muscles clench against him. Sark was enjoying the all so familiar feeling of another man in his skin but afraid that Jack would stop, he kept his enjoyment under wrapped. He even put on a show to excite the older man more by wincing and crying out.  
  
The truth was this excited Jack more than he thought it would and he pumped harder at Sark wanting him to scream out for him to stop. He wanted this to be punishment and slammed into the younger man. Dirt and grit scratching at his knees. Rubbing against each other writhing in the filth, the two men heaved as they felt each other's skin. Connected for these minutes, Sark wanted it to never end and deep down he knew that Jack felt the same. Jack knew he wasn't going to hold on for much longer and he wanted this punishment to last so he pulled out of Sark and moved on up to his face putting his dick into Sark's mouth stroking at it as if it were just another whole.  
  
Surprised to find no gag reflex Jack started to suspect Sark was a little more accustomed to this feeling than he was letting on but he didn't stop, only thrust more into Sark's mouth now knowing that he could take it. The feeling of Sark's tongue sliding over him was bringing Jack closer and closer to the brink of explosion. He reached forward and held Sark's nose and mouth shut around his hardness and came with a loud grunt as Sark was forced to swallow the bitter liquid having no other way to breath again.  
  
The truth was he would have swallowed it anyway. Jack tasted better than anyone he had ever had the pleasure to try. Jack released his grip on Sark and pulled his trousers up. Waiting for Sark to shout or fight, he got ready to defend himself. He knew that what he had done was wrong. He knew that he should have simply shot him or fought him down but he had wanted to see that face in pain. He had wanted to make him suffer for what he had done.  
  
Sark simply pulled his pants closed, turned around and said "mmm... now I know why Irina enjoyed your farce of a marriage so much." Disgusted with Sark and with himself, Jack ran back toward the van and sat waiting for the team. "hey Jack are you alright?" Vaughn asked as the team loaded up into the van moments after his return. "yes I'm fine. Did you find Sark?" he asked already knowing they hadn't. "yes we did..." Jack turned to face agent Vaughn. "...he gave himself up a few minutes ago and agreed to tell us everything that he knows about the covenant." Vaughn continued. A shocked Jack sat in the van and let a younger agent bandage up his arms while thinking about what Sark could possibly want. Was he going to tell them what Jack had done? Was he going to try and blackmail him? Then a sudden thought dawned on him..."Sark had swallowed all the evidence!" 


	8. The cover up

Jack realised he hadn't seen Constance. The very reason he had gotten himself onto this mess. He turned to agent Vaughn. "Vaughn, where's Con... er agent Waters?" "She got into another van escorting Sark. She should be on the plane home by now."  
  
On the aeroplane home Constance could think of nothing but Sark. She knew they had apprehended him. He had done nothing but grin at her in the van. She knew he wouldn't say anything so the question was, would she? She wished Jack was there to help her but she didn't even know if he would want to see her again after what he had seen. "Damn Sark." She thought as they landed.  
  
When they returned to the agency, Jack spotted Sark being lead from the van and into the building. He gave an eerie smile to Jack and walked with the agents. "What the hell is he up to?" Jack wondered as he searched for Constance. He spotted her on the way down the stairs to be debriefed. "Constance!" he ran over to her." "Oh agent Bristow. I'm just going to be debriefed" she said professionally. "Look what are you going to say?" Jack went straight to the point. "Well, I thought... I don't know. The truth I suppose." She looked away from him. "We need to get our story straight." He explained. "Story?" she looked confused. "You can't tell them what he did. It wont benefit the agency in any way so they don't need to know Constance." Jack looked at her. "I thought I'd..." tears welled up in her eyes. "oh Jack I don't know. I don't want to lie but I can't tell them what he did. I just don't know." She began to cry. "Ok. Just say that you kept drifting in and out of consciousness due to the sodium pentathol and I'll say the same. We needn't even say we saw Sark." Jack was reaching for a tissue when Sydney came around the door and bumped into them. "Dad hi. I was looki..." she noticed the teary agent in close proximity to Jack. "What's going on?" she turned to Constance "are you ok?" Constance took the tissue Jack had in his hand and said, "Yes I'm alright. I just got a little weepy thinking about Amanda er Agent Howship. She died a few months back and I think of her every now and again. Jack was just unfortunate enough to walk in on me." Sydney seemed to accept it and gave her a sorry look. "Hey look Constance. I'm trying to get to know people again and most of the people here are complete strangers to me. I'm having a little get together tonight and I was just wandering if you would like to come." "I'd love to. It'll occupy my mind." Constance gave a genuine smile. "My dads going to be there so..." she turned to Jack "...maybe you could bring her when you've both been debriefed." Sydney, happy with her match making turned and left. When she had gone Constance and Jack smiled to each other. "I think we've just been set up" "I agree. It's good Jack. At least we now know we have her approval and we may even be able to say it was her who bought us together" she gave the agent a coy smile took a deep breath and... "I have a debriefing to go to. It shouldn't take long. I'll see you in the parking lot when I'm ready." She turned and left. It was then that Jack knew they would be fine and that mother fucker Sark was nothing.  
  
Later in the parking lot Constance felt better. A shower and a change of clothes and she was ready to go. She was waiting for agent Bristow to join her when a car pulled up behind her. It was agent Vaughn. He had been off for a month following the death and betrayal of his wife. "Hi Constance. Are you waiting for someone?" he queried. "Yes actually, I have a date." She smiled. "oooh Connie" Vaughn teased. "Shut up Vaughn. She joked back. There was once a time when they had gone out on a date. It had ended in disaster as Constance sprained her ankle and Vaughn was called away. They decided that they were meant to be friends from then on. Weiss, Vaughn and Constance had gone out as friends since then and the date was never mentioned. Suddenly someone grabbed Constance from behind and pulled her backwards... into a great bear hug. "Eric" she giggled. "Put her down Weiss, you'll mess up her pretty dress for her date" Vaughn once again teased and opened up the chance for Weiss to join in. before he could, Jack emerged from the building looking very calm and collect. "Beat it you pair." she whispered. "Oh my god is it Jack Bristow?" Weiss's eyes widened. "You finally got the courage to ask him out?" "Well sort of. I'll tell you later. Just go." She shot Weiss and Vaughn evil looks and Eric got into the car. Jack approached her and asked about Weiss and Vaughn. "Oh they were just teasing me about finally getting round to asking you out and I couldn't explain to them about the plane so they think..." her hand flew to her mouth. "Finally?" Jack's eyes widened as they got into the car. "I...I..." she gave up. "Yes Jack finally. I fancy the pants off you and I know you feel the same due to your little diary entry on your journal so don't play the innocent one with me Mr. Bristow!" Jack looked shocked then his expression warmed up. "Well now we both know where we stand, lets go to this party and hit it off." he mocked.  
  
As they drove down the road, Constance jumped. "Stop the car Jack." She ordered. "What's..." "Just do it... please" she interrupted. Jack did as she said. "Wait here" Constance got out of the car and disappeared into the chemist they were down the road from. "Oh god." Jack muttered to himself as he realised what she was doing. Agent Waters emerged from the shop with a small paper bag and got back in the car. She opened the bag and took out a small pack of pills. She took one with a bottle of water she had also purchased and replaced them in the packet and into her bag. "I didn't think and then when I saw the pharmacy I realised." She explained. The ugly subject of Julian Sark and his violation had once again been raised. "Are you ok?" Jack asked. "I am now." She replaced her seatbelt. "Are we gonna get to this party or what?!" 


	9. Tenderness

They arrived outside Sydney's building, and entered. There were a lot of people there. Carrie and Marshall bickering in the corner, Weiss and Sydney chatting with various people surrounding them. Sydney spotted her father and waved. She approached the couple and smiled. "So did you have a lot to talk about in the car?" she asked hoping they would hit it off. "Yes we chatted about all sorts. It turns out your father is quite an interesting man." "You're a very interesting woman." Jack added much to his daughter's glee. "Well grab a drink and a corner. But stay away from Carrie and Marshall, it's not good." They all turned to see the couple still arguing. "He thinks she knows the sex of the baby but just wont tell him." "Does she?" Constance asked "We don't know. I think she just likes baiting him." Eric joined their group. Dixon entered the room and Sydney followed by Weiss went to greet the director.  
  
Later on into the night everything was going well and a few people were dancing. The night was going quite well for Sydney. Her father and Constance looked like they were having a good time and various people had approached her saying what a good time they were having. Even Carrie and Marshall had stopped fighting and had joined a group to chat with. Vaughn hadn't turned up even though she had invited him. She didn't really expect him to. She knew what betrayal like that did to a man. She had watched her father drink himself away many nights thinking about her mother. At least they didn't have kids. Then again she had turned out ok so they couldn't have done that bad.  
  
"Hey Jack?" Constance was a little tipsy by now. "Wanna go and make out under the coats?" Constance giggled. "I think I may be a bit old for that agent Waters." He replied smiling at her adventurous streak. "Didn't you know agent Bristow that your only as old as you feel...and I'd say you feel ooh how many inches is that?" she asked her hand brushing his crotch. They disappeared into the bedroom in which all of the coats had been tossed. As they shut the door, Jack pulled Constance into his arms and placed his lips onto hers. He kissed her simply with no tongue so as not to upset her after her experience the previous night. Agent waters put her hands around Jack and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned as her tongue pushed its way past his lips and explored his mouth. He repaid the favour and soon they were deep in each others mouths. Jacks hand ran up her leg and stopped on her thigh. The door opened and Sydney stood there looking at them her mouth wide open and a look of complete surprise on her face. "Sydney I..." Jack was stuck for words. "Hi Sydney" Constance smiled awkwardly pulling her skirt back down. "Ok... I'm too drunk to care right now but be warned dad. I'm gonna be scarred for life in the morning when I get this memory back." Sydney left the room shaking her head muttering to herself. "You just can't leave em alone for two minutes." Jack started to laugh.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?" Constance was shocked at his laid back attitude and said ok.  
  
They arrived back at jacks house and walked in. he put the fire on and they sat in front of it with a cup of coffee each.  
  
Constance sipped slowly so as not to burn her mouth. Jack watched as she did so thinking about what he had done to Sark. How could he stay with her after what he had done? He was no better than Sark. The disgust she felt for him would be felt for Jack too if she ever found out. He knew this yet as he laid her out on his bed and kissed her neck he felt no remorse.  
  
He had done it for the woman he loved and gotten revenge for the wrong done to her. Jack pulled her dress up over her head as she unbuttoned his shirt. Constance felt the warmth of his hands explore her body and make her shiver as the cool sheets were pulled back. This was what she craved more than the lustful sex they had, on the plane. She wanted Jack to make love to her in a bed not screw or rape her as Sark had done even though she somehow felt he was a very aggressive lover.  
  
She feared is ability to be sensual, as he had pushed her onto the floor on the plane. Jack moved his tongue down to her belly button and circled it softly. He pulled her panties off and kissed her thighs. Constance knelt up and undid jacks pants pulling his boxer shorts down with them. All she had left on was her bra and as Jack reached out to unclip it, she flinched falling back onto the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked "The bruises. They're pretty dark." Constance turned her head away. Jack moved forward and moved her face to meet his with the tips of his fingers on her chin. "Do they hurt?" Jack enquired "No. But if you see them..." she was interrupted by jacks lips on hers. "I love you" he whispered. "I have for a long time." "I love you too Jack." Constance replied.  
  
Jack unclipped her bra and released her breasts. He ran his hand along the purple marks and kissed them better. She groaned as he moved down along her stomach to her hips and then he wanted to kiss the other place Sark had hurt better. His tongue travelled along her moist opening and flicked at her. Constance wriggled in pleasure as jacks tongue went to work making her wetter and wetter by the second. He seemed to enjoy the taste as he lapped it up wanting more. She could feel the build up of her climax coming as he delved into her. Constance found herself thrusting her hips up to meet jacks mouth as he worked harder to please her. Jack felt her muscled clench around his tongue as she trembled above him. "Oh god yes" she screamed as her orgasm took over. Constance lay back and caught her breath as Jack disappeared into the bathroom. When her breathing returned to normal she grabbed his shirt and put it on. Jack heard a tap at the bathroom door as he pumped at his erection. "Just a minute" he said as he grunted and came with a huge explosion onto the tissue paper. "What are you doing Jack?" Constance knocked again. Jack unlocked the door and walked out. Constance looked at him. "I didn't want to have to put you through anything after... you know so I gave myself a hand." Constance looked down at his now limp penis and understood. She walked over to him. "Thank-you." She whispered as she put her arms around him. They got into bed and slept in each other's arms awaiting the morning. 


	10. DAD AND CONSTANCE

Sydney awoke to find the familiar taste of vomit in her mouth. Something she remembered well from the weeks after Danny's death. Memories of the night before popped into her head. Carrie and Marshall arguing, Weiss pulling her out of the bathroom to get fresh air (must thank him later), going to get their coats and... eeeeeeew!!!! DAD AND CONSTANCE. Well I suppose its good that they had hit it off. She walked out of the bedroom to inspect the damage. Wasn't that bad. A few bottles and glasses but nothing she couldn't handle. She went and had a shower. Once she was dressed she went to tackle the mess and she heard a knock on the door. It was Weiss coming to help clean up.  
  
"Hey Syd. How's the mess?" he walked in and looked around. "Oh its not that bad. I'll leave you to it." He teased. "You'll do no such thing Agent Weiss." She said pulling him back towards the sink. "You're the one who convinced me to have this party in the first place" "Yeah Syd but didn't you meet lots of new people and catch up with old friends?" he rationalised. "Yes I know but I don't like to tidy!" she put some bottles onto a bag. "oh and I'm not imagining the fact that we walked in on my dad and Constance Waters making out am I?" she asked half hoping to be wrong. "Oh that's a memory that stays with you for life kiddo" Weiss mocked. There was another knock at the door and Sydney went to answer it laughing as she pulled it open. She was shocked to see Vaughn on the other side.  
  
"Hello Sydney" he looked nervous as he shifted from foot to foot. "erm come in" she opened the door wider. Michael saw Weiss washing up and smiled at him as he turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Vaughn. Do you want me to leave?" he walked towards his coat. "Not so fast. I told you its not that easy to get out of the clear up!" Sydney stopped him. Partly because she didn't want to be alone with Vaughn and partly because Weiss was her friend and she didn't want to drive him away as if he was second best. There was no way her and Vaughn were getting back together even though his marriage turned out to be a farce. He had still loved Lauren enough the marry her and that was enough for Sydney to stop in her Michael Vaughn tracks and look at what was going on. "I kind of have some tidying up to do and then Eric and I are going to lunch. So if you don't mind." She knew she was being harsh but she could no longer pine after him and that meant no liaisons out of work hours.  
  
"I just wanted to apologise for not turning up last night and er well you know if I made the numbers odd or something..." he looked like that wasn't what he really came to say but she excepted it.  
  
"Its fine. It wasn't that kind of a party. It was the kind where you tell everyone and who ever comes, comes." She tried her hardest to make it seem as though she hadn't even noticed that he didn't turn up.  
  
"Ok then... sorry... enjoy lunch... bye." He turned and left. "Way harsh syd." Weiss picked up some more glasses and took them over to the sink. "I know, I know but it's the only way I can be around him. If I'm nice to him I feel like I'm looking desperate as if I'm pining for him." She sat on the sofa and Weiss sat beside her.  
  
"Its gonna be hard. For both of you. You know this isn't the first time Vaughn's lost the woman he loves. Imagine what he's going through again and this time its worse because when he lost you, he knew you felt the same. This time its hollow and people haven't even grieved her. They don't miss her. She doesn't have a star on the wall that he can look at and feel comfort. She wasn't a hero so he doesn't even have that."  
  
"Are you defending her? What she did was awful Weiss. She was evil and she murdered innocent people. She leaked information to the covenant and helped them to take two years of my life. Have you thought about what its like for me? She made me loose the man I loved. Except I didn't have the pleasure of him being gone like I did with Danny or had you forgotten him? I was just told one day. You've been gone for two years, the man you love has married someone else, your fathers in solitary confinement and you have to work with someone you loath and have spent so long trying to bring down wishing he were dead." She almost choked in the urge to breath and stops herself from crying.  
  
"Look Sydney, perhaps I should go." Weiss stood up. "No wait. I'm sorry I went off on one. It's just that you are the only person I can talk to these days. I used to have Vaughn when things went wrong and I couldn't cope. He even stood by and held my hand as I threw my beeper in the pacific like a crazy woman one time." "I know. He came back and told me. He felt so sorry for you and wouldn't shut up about how hard it must be for you." "Really?" "Yeah." "Oh" "Lets go to lunch." "K" 


	11. Taunting Connie

The Central Intelligence Agency was humming as the officers worked on the impending mission to bring down a faction of freelance agents who were working on taking up with the covenant. Jack and Constance walked in together and of course their little interlude at the party was the latest gossip thanks to Weiss telling the whole room as soon as Sydney had shut the door. "Do you think we should maybe stay away from each other till the gossip dies down?" Constance asked as she realised the whole office knew about her and Jack. "We'll do no such thing." Jack smiled as he grabbed her and tenderly kissed her. They could feel all eyes on them as they parted. "I'll see you later." Jack walked away leaving a shocked Constance standing in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat and walked to her desk with Marshall who had just entered the office. "Hey Connie." He smiled at her. "Hi Marshall, how's Carrie? She queried "Oh don't ask. She's up to the toilet every few minutes and she wont tell me if it's a boy or a girl." He complained. "So you're living together now?" Constance was surprised. "No, no she just likes to phone me whenever she gets up to tell me. Since its my fault and all." She chuckled to herself as they started work. Director Dixon walked into their work space and asked to see Constance. She followed him to his office where Jack watched from Sydney's desk. "Agent Waters, I would just like to congratulate you on the capture of Sark. I heard that you and Agent Bristow were very successful. I would like for you to debrief him. He has refused to talk to anyone but you. He says that's the only way he will give us the information we require." "When do you want me to see him?" she asked trying not to sound as afraid as she felt. "Now. I'll get Agent Vaughn to take you down." As he said this, he motioned for Vaughn to enter and he and Constance turned to leave the office. Just as they did, Dixon added. "Good luck" "I wont need it if he says he'll only talk to me. Will I?" she replied turning round. "I meant with Jack." He smiled. "Thank-you sir." She walked out with Agent Vaughn glad to have the director's approval.  
  
Jack watched Constance leave the office and walk towards the holding cells with Agent Vaughn. He walked up behind them and asked. "Agent Waters, what's going on?" "Its ok Jack I think just about everyone in the office knows. Constance will do. I'm going to talk to Sark. He says he'll only talk to me." "Are you ok with that? I could..." "Jack I'll be fine." She turned and left not wanting him to see the fear in her eyes. "What was that about" Vaughn asked as they walked on. "I just had a bit of trouble with Sark when we apprehended him. Snide comments and lewd gestures. That sort of thing." She lied. "Oh. Will you be alright?" he looked genuinely concerned. "I'll be fine. I wouldn't have said yes if it was a problem." They carried on down the corridor and entered the cell as the bars went up. Vaughn stayed outside as Constance stood by the glass. She walked in the door and stood opposite the young man as he sat handcuffed to the bed. "Ahh Constance. Nice to see you again. Say hello to Agent Bristow for me will you?" Sark smirked knowing he had the upper hand here as she kept her distance. "Look tell me what you know or I'm leaving. I didn't come here for idle chit chat." She tried to look strong but found her voice shake halfway through. Scolding herself as she sat next to him in an attempt to look as though she didn't care. "Oh Agent Waters. I've missed you. You're so beautiful you know that? I love everything about you. From that little scar on your stomach to the freckle on your left thigh."  
  
"THAT'S IT." Jack slammed his fist on the table in the director's office from which he and Dixon had been watching them. "He's just taunting her. Playing with her. Lets get her out and beat the information out of him." "Jack calm down. You wouldn't be letting your emotions interfere with your work would you? I'd hate to have to take you off the cases where she's involved." The director threatened. "How does he know about those things on her skin?" he suddenly realised what Sark had said. "When he chained us up. That's the only thing I can think of." Jack wondered if Dixon had bought it. "Jack your not hiding valuable information from the CIA are you?" "Of course not." Jack replied truthfully knowing the information he was hiding would not be valuable only embarrassing and upsetting. He seemed to accept this and they went back to the screen where Sark had started to talk about the covenant. And the way in which he had been involved. The new faction was more of an interest. It seemed that Simon Walker was heading them. Sark spoke about the day they had apprehended him.  
  
"Why did you give yourself up?" Constance asked. "Well it seemed that I had no other choice. Jack made it very hard for me to say no." "How? When? He was in the van all the time." "That's not exactly true. He came to see me. We had an interlude and he returned to the van. That's when I gave my self up." "Why did he leave you?" "Well I'm not sure. Perhaps he wanted me to get away. Maybe it was his way of thanking me for what I did for him. I bet you were a bit wild before I tamed you down. He's an older man. Not as energetic as he used to be. You might have worn him out."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm fed up of your little games Sark. Either speak about the covenant or I'm leaving." "I have told you everything I can remember today. I'll think about any other information you may need and I'll see you soon." "Fine." She walked out worried about what the director had heard. Jack met her outside the cell with Vaughn. "Are you ok?" Jack asked. "What did he mean when he said interlude Jack?" "I found him in a corridor on my way back to the van. We fought. He gloated and he knocked me out. I went back to the van and found out he had given himself up. Its all in my report." Jack mentally praised himself for adding that in his report. He had to think of something that filled the time he was in the woods and no one had seen him get into or out of the van the first time so they had no reason to question him when he got back in the second time. "Oh." She was still a little suspicious but left it.  
  
Director Dixon had asked Jack to bring Constance up to his office when she was finished so as he did, he asked her if she was ok. "I'm fine Jack. Lets just go to Dixon's office and get it over with." She smiled up at the man she loved and slipped her hand into his as they walked. Surprisingly he didn't pull away. Jack Bristow not only showing emotion but at work in front of others. Wow she had made a difference to his life. 


	12. A memory once forgotten

A few months later and Marshall was stirring in his sleep by the phone ringing. "Mom I cant go... the other boys don't...nooo" he awoke and realised the phone was ringing. He reached for the receiver and picked it up. "Hello?" "Flinkman get over here. The baby's coming!" he heard Carrie shout. Twelve hours later he was the very proud father of a nine pounds three ounces bouncing baby boy.  
  
"My god. He's gorgeous. Congratulations." Sydney held the little boy's hand. All of a sudden she fainted.  
  
Black and white images of a toilet cubicle and a pregnancy test then a man shouting "Julia" came into her head, as she lay unconscious. She saw the date on a calendar in her handbag as she calculated the dates. She heard her thoughts as she looked around. The present day is... oh where is it... oh no. She knew she was pregnant. But who is the father? Great. I have total amnesia of the last... well forever. She hadn't even known who she was until the covenant had told her she was a spy for them. Perhaps it had been someone on her last mission. Or maybe it was Simon. No. She calculated she was at least six weeks gone. Just a week after the child must have been conceived was when I woke up in that white room with no memory and... and...  
  
"Syd? Sydney are you ok?" she heard Weiss's voice as she came around. "I... I had a memory." She looked shocked. "Come on. I'm taking you home." He helped her up. "I'm sorry." She said to Carrie and Marshall as Eric led her out of the room and to the car. "Feel better Syd." She heard Marshall shout as she left their room.  
  
Later on Sydney sat in her apartment and Weiss was making her a drink behind in the kitchen. "So what did you see?" she knew he would ask. "I saw..." She contemplated telling him a lie but then realised Weiss was the only one who was there for her these days and she needed someone to confide in. "...well I was sitting on the toilet. It was about a month or so after the incident. I still had wounds from Alison and the fire. I was holding a pregnancy test and it was positive. I saw myself calculating dates. I was six weeks gone. I don't remember much. It was kinda hazy but I do remember that I couldn't quite place the father or figure out who it was." She was still a little shaky as he handed her the cup.  
  
"That's all you remember? No baby? No labour?" he queried. "I said that was all I saw Weiss." Sydney scolded. "Sorry. I know it's a shock." He paused and said what he knew was hanging in the air. "Vaughn was the father wasn't he?" he looked at her as she started to cry. "I think so. The dates add up. God I don't even know if I had it. I can't remember. I could have aborted it, had a miscarriage or even given it up. I wish I could remember." She wiped her eyes and Weiss put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright Syd. You'll remember eventually but only when the time is right. You've had countless regression therapy sessions and none of them have done any good. It took a relevant situation to trigger your memory." She sat in his arms for what seemed like forever weeping softly at the apparent loss of her child whether it was accidental or deliberate, she had no idea. 


	13. A little nookie in the kitchen

Jack was sitting in the kitchen reading some files he had acquired on a previous mission. Constance walked in wrapped in a towel. Jack watched her as she knelt down and pulled a skirt from the dryer. She went to walk out of the kitchen when he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
Constance was surprised. They hadn't been very physical lately and there were unsaid issues hanging in the air. She went along just grateful that he would let her in.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" he asked her putting on a fake angry voice. "Well sir I thought I'd get dressed, dry my hair and then go out to dinner with my boring tyrant of a boyfriend and his daughter but I think we might be able to squeeze in a little nookie before he comes home. He's a computer analyst you see. All thumbs. But these fingers..." she lifted his hand and linked it with hers as she straddled him "...look like they could do all sorts of things." She smiled at him. "Like what?" Jack asked playing along. "Well..." she pretended to think for a while. "...I'm sure we can think of something." She whispered pulling him down onto the floor.  
  
Jack unfastened her towel and exposed her naked and still wet body. He trailed his tongue along a bead of water falling down her neck. Constance giggled as his mouth planted soft kisses on her face and finally devoured mouth. This kiss became deeper and deeper as Jack explored her mouth and she travelled around his in return. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off still kissing her. She giggled as he struggled. Finally he pulled away and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Jack now naked fell on top of her. Constance rolled him over. Jack gasped as his back met the cold tiles of the new kitchen floor. Constance reached down and took his hardening penis in her hand. Jack groaned as she did so, reaching up and taking her breasts in his.  
  
The skilled Agent who was now very aware of jack's pleasures massaged him to fullness and guided him inside her as she sat on top of him. He moaned as she moved slowly up and down getting faster as the pleasure increased. Her hair flicked water on jacks face as she ground into him. He moved his hips up thrusting further into her to meet Constance's grinds. Their lovemaking became rougher as they both became more sweaty and excited. Jacks grunts and Agent Waters' screams drown out the sound of the phone when Sydney rang to say she was on her way over.  
  
With no reply, Sydney carried on to their house as she thought they might be getting ready for dinner in an hour or so.  
  
Jack gave an almighty groan and he came deep inside Constance as her own orgasm took over and she clenched her muscles around Jack. They both lay back exhausted and as they calmed down, the doorbell rang. Jack flew to his clothes and attempted to put them on. "Go upstairs and put them on Jack. I'll get the door I can see its Sydney" Constance said as she replaced her towel. "Ok" Jack panted and ran up the stairs, clothes in his arms.  
  
The door opened and Constance stood there in a towel. Strangely her hair was only a little damp to have just come out of the water. Constance saw Sydney looking at her hair and lifted her hand with her skirt in it. "I was ironing my skirt." She said hoping Sydney didn't notice the wrinkles on it. She seemed a little distracted and accepted the lie not wanting to explore the possibilities. "Jaaaaack, Sydney's here." Constance shouted upstairs. "Coming." He shouted down. He appeared a few seconds later in a white shirt and black pants. "I couldn't find my tie. Connie where did you put it?" he asked Constance. She shook her head and said she'd go and look. Jack noticed his daughter looking distressed and he asked what was wrong.  
  
Sydney broke down and spilled out her heart to her father. He listened carefully as she explained her memory. "Oh dad I'm so scared of telling Vaughn. I mean he has a right to know but I have no idea how he's going to take it." She sobbed. Jack, shocked at what he had heard, leant forward and hugged his child. He had no idea what to do or say so he just held her.  
  
Constance had heard most of what Sydney had said and had known not to come downstairs. She also knew not to let on she knew. It would be better for Sydney. Constance grabbed jacks tie and went downstairs dressed in a black dress with strappy sandals and a black choker. She walked into the living room and went straight into conversation. "Hi honey. I couldn't find your tie. I had to search all over for it. You'll never guess where it was..." she pretended to only just notice the situation. "oh Sydney are you ok? What's happened?" "Er Constance. We wont be going out. You can go and get changed. She's fine but we need to talk" Jack shooed Constance upstairs. "Dad its ok. She deserves to know. She's your girlfriend. Plus your living together and you cant really hide things from each other when your..." she realised Irina had kept a whole double life from them both and shut up. "Its fine. I'll go out. Get a take away and some wine. We have nothing in so y'no its fine." Constance went to leave when Jack stood up and grabbed her arm. "Thank-you Connie. I love you." He kissed her and she left.  
  
When she returned, Sydney was asleep on the couch with a blanket over her. "God. Where have you been?" Jack looked worried. "I thought you might need some time so I went to see Weiss. We had a chat and it turns out he was there when she had the flash back and so he knows." She informed him." "And he told you?" Jack looked angry. "No, no, no. I heard from upstairs. She was sobbing pretty loud and I heard most of it. I didn't want to tell her because she might not want me to know." Constance explained as she set the bags of Chinese down and fished out the wine. "Want a glass?" she held it up to Jack. "No. Need a glass!" he sighed and pulled her close. 


	14. Finding comfort and a proposal!

Sydney awoke to hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen. She had been moved to her old bedroom and she sat up remembering her childhood. They had moved house after her mother died. Her father had claimed it held too many memories. She now knew just how true this was. Memories of how that woman had deceived them.  
  
She heard a knock at her door. It was Constance with a cup of tea. She remembered how her mother had bought her tea on a Sunday morning. They had always used that time to chat and bond. It seemed somewhat empty now, drinking tea in bed on a Sunday yet considering how she was feeling, it held some comfort.  
  
"Thanks Connie." She said as the tea was handed to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat next to her on the bed. "I'm ok. The shock has worn off now and I'm starting to accept it." She wandered if her dad had done as she asked and told Constance. "er... you... do know?" she asked cautiously. Constance was glad she hadn't asked if Jack told her? "Yes I know. I went to see Weiss last night. We've been good friends for a while and I know when he's upset. Sydney he's really worried about you. I called and told him you were staying here but you might want to ring later and let him know you're alright." She motioned towards the phone. "Thanks, I will." Sydney looked at the woman her father loved so much and wondered how she felt about him. "How do you feel about my father?" she came straight out with her burning question.  
  
Constance stared at Sydney not knowing what to say. "Did she have to ask the one thing I've been trying to figure out for the past month?" "I thought I loved him." She finally came out with the one thing she knew was true. "And you didn't?" Sydney asked worried about her father. She knew her father loved her and had seen him at a jewellers a few days ago. She was sure that he was going to ask her to marry him. "He's a very private person and I cant help thinking that if he cant even let me into his life then how am I supposed to let him into my heart. The other day I asked him about the one huge thing that I have to know about. Laura... or Irina. I need to know if he thinks of me the same way. If he loves me like he loved her. He doesn't trust me I can tell. He's looked at my records three times since we first started seeing each other. He's even checked out the details on there. He went to my college to check that I actually went there. He thinks I don't know but I do. They contacted me while he was there asking what they wanted me to tell him. I just told them to tell the absolute truth about everything. I sometimes think I should have told them to pretend they don't know who I am just to see what lengths he would have gone to." She sighed. "How can I stay with a man who would belay such little trust in me?" she said as she looked up at the daughter of the man she wished she knew. "Wow. I had no idea mom had effected him like that." Sydney gasped.  
  
Jack, who had been listening from outside the door, looked down at the photo in his hand. No one knew but he kept it in his wallet. It was of Constance and him back on one of their first dates. She looked so happy. They were at the beach. She had made him a picnic. Unfortunately the rain had decided that it wasn't to go as planned. They had been taking pictures with a throwaway camera that they bought when they had run into a shop for shelter. They were both soaking wet and laughing. The film was mostly ruined but this picture had come out perfect, from the waves on the background to the little droplets of rain on her cheeks.  
  
He smiled thinking of that day. That was the first time they had actually made love since Sark. That monster had seriously hurt her. Jack had made sure he was gentle as he entered her. His soft strokes and gentle hands had made Constance feel loved. He remembered how she winced as he entered her. He had asked her if she was ok. She had wanted him to continue. He thrust slowly and constantly as she lay there as still as possible taking slow short breaths with every stroke. He made the terrifying nightmares disappear as he came inside her, shaking above the silent woman. She put her hands in his and waited until he was finished. Jack made sure he pulled out slowly. He stroked every inch of her body to make sure she was ok and they lay together while he listened to her breathing grow heavy as she slept.  
  
Jack shook the memory from his head and knocked on the door. Constance was in mid sentence and stopped as he walked in. "Don't stop on my accord. What were you talking about? Would it be me by any chance?" he looked down at Constance and Sydney sitting there with cups of tea. It reminded him of Laura and how she and his daughter had little meetings on Sunday mornings to which he was banned. It was their mother and daughter time. He now realised why it had been so important to her. She knew she would not have many. Sydney was only six so they could not have talked about serious things but it had seemed private all the same.  
  
"Yes we were talking about you dad." Sydney saw no reason to lie. He had probably been listening any way. "Constance. Can I have a word with you?" he beckoned he towards the door. "Yeah sure. I'll leave you to get dressed anyway." She followed him into the hallway. "What's wrong jack?" she asked. "Do you love me?" obviously the absence of subtlety was a family trait. "Why are you asking me?" she already knew the answer. "Just answer me. Is it really that hard." "It's like me asking you if you trust me. It should be an easy one but its not is it jack?" tears welled up in her eyes. "There was once a time when I loved you no question about it. But now, now I'm not so sure. I know I love being with you and spending time near you but," she paused and tried to slow her breathing which was choking back tears. "But now, I'm just not so sure. It seems as if the closer we've become, the less you've wanted to talk. You spend more time questioning me on protocol and work than we actually spend on each other. It's been so long since you asked me how I actually am. I mean, yesterday was the first time you've been spontaneous and loving in a long time. I was happy to have you back. What changed? Yesterday, what made you want me all of a sudden?" "I suddenly realised what I'd been doing to you. Making you feel like I didn't trust you." He paused. "Acting like I didn't trust you. What the KGB did to me all those years ago made me cautious and distrusting. I couldn't help wonder why a beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind woman like you would want me, an old, bitter man with only work on his mind." "Jack, I want you because I... I do love you. I wasn't sure but I know that deep down I do. I cant live without you and if you weren't bitter and work obsessed, I don't think it'd be the same." She sniffed as he handed her a tissue. "Thanks." Jack looked at the woman he had driven away with his harsh tendencies that were always present with the people he loved. "This isn't exactly the best time to ask you this but I think it's the one chance I have to let you know how much I trust and care for you." He got down onto one knee and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. "Constance Abigail Waters, the woman I adore, will you marry me?" Constance's eyes widened as the shock of the situation hit her. It was then that she knew she had gotten through the hard exterior of Jack Bristow. Emotions flooded through her and she knew that she really did love him. She had all along. It had just taken her a long time to realise how much. "Oh god Jack I..." she wiped her eyes. "Yes. Yes I will." She knelt down and grabbed him planting a soft kiss on his lips. They rose as he reciprocated.  
  
Sydney heard the noise and came out of her room just in time to see her father placing a beautiful ring on her left hand. "Oh my... congratulations" she ran over and hugged them both knowing that she had been right all along and Connie really did love her father. 


	15. A letter and a rose

A week later, Sydney was sitting on Weiss's sofa eating popcorn while he sat next to her and flicked channels. They had been watching a film about spies but Sydney was getting a little angry at all the mistakes they were making so Weiss turned it off and refused to put it back on. There was a knock at the door and as Sydney had just gotten up to get more popcorn, she answered it.  
  
It was Vaughn.  
  
"Oh hey Sydney. Is Weiss in?" he asked awkwardly wishing he had come at a different time. "Hey Vaughn." Weiss said as he came to the door. "Sup?" he asked. "I thought I'd come over and we could have a few beers." He said thinking he was sounding more stupid by the minute. "Come in. have a few. Were just watching a bit of T.V." Sydney said as she opened the door wider. "There's no point in us being careful around each other. Lets just... try. Then we'll see if we can eventually become friends again." She even surprised herself with her outburst. She was just getting so fed up of walking around on eggshells. Plus it wasn't fair on Weiss making him schedule time with each of them. "Ok then" a shocked Agent Weiss took the empty bowl from her hand and walked over to the table to fill it up. He shouted to Sydney. "Come on then take the bottles from Vaughn and sit down. What's that video? He asked as he joined them on the sofa."  
  
Vaughn was beginning to feel more comfortable and replied. "Oh it's about a spy who goes..." "NO" Sydney and Weiss shouted together. They looked at each other and laughed. Vaughn simply looked confused. They saw his expression. "Sydney can't watch spy movies." Weiss explained. "She gets a little too excited and we have turn it off." "Yeah sorry Vaughn." She giggled and opened a beer. Taking a huge swig as she got comfortable.  
  
A few hours later and they were sitting together watching a non-spy-related film. Weiss in the middle sitting with the popcorn bowl, now empty. He placed it on the floor and Sydney curled up to him. He laid his hand on her knee and stroked her leg in affection.  
  
Vaughn watched them as he did this. Sydney had not flinched under his touch. "She must be used to it." He thought as they sat there. She had curled up to him. Vaughn wandered if they were closer than friends. He found himself thinking of the days when he and Sydney had been close. Of when they had sat curled up on the sofa and watched movies. He knew he was jealous and shouldn't be. After all, he had given up on them. Like she had said all those months ago, he had lost faith and he had known then that she would have waited. As he watched her now, she at last seemed happy. Her and Weiss appeared to have grown closer and formed a friendship that they had once had. Were they just friends? He asked himself.  
  
That night Sydney thought about how happy Vaughn had been with Lauren. They were married and he loved her. Why couldn't that have been her and Vaughn? They even had a baby on the way. She thought about her child. It would be approaching two in the next few months. God how she wished she knew. She had thought about telling Vaughn so many times but couldn't. She knew he wouldn't be able to cope with knowing. He would become obsessed with finding his child just like her father had and she knew that she couldn't let that happen. It would have lead to his downfall. She thought of the time he had become infatuated with finding information out about her father. He had gone to great lengths to acquire information on him and had even undergone an investigation by the CIA. She got into bed and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep with all of this whirling around in her head.  
  
Jack awoke to find the sun blaring in and the woman he loved asleep in his arms. Her head lay on his chest and he felt her breathing. Slow and steady. Their engagement party had been the night before and they had slept in late. He had wanted a quiet affair and a small private wedding but it was the first time Constance would get married so he finally gave in to a compromise – a big party and a small wedding. He knew she wasn't entirely happy but it was the marriage that mattered not the wedding. Constance awoke a few hours later and she found a rose with a piece of paper on the pillow next to her head. She sat up and read the note:  
  
My darling,  
I have gone to work and will see you later.  
You were so peaceful sleeping and I was  
torn between waking you for a kiss or  
leaving you to slumber. I chose to leave  
you because then, later on when I see  
you, the kiss will be twice as sweet.  
All my love, Jack. x x x  
  
She smiled to herself as she read it and tucked it into her pocket.  
  
She arrived at the office to find everyone in a panic. Dixon had all of the higher agents in the conference room in what looked like a very important meeting. Dixon spotted her and waved for her to come in. she entered and sat next to Weiss. Dixon continued.  
  
"... And with this terrible incident, we hope to gather new information as quick as possible. Vaughn, take Agent waters and fill her in. once she's been informed, you two will go and see Sark and try to get some information on how this could have happened. The rest of you, join me in my office and we will discuss our next move." All of the agents left the room except Constance and Vaughn. Jack gave her a smile and left.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked worriedly. "Well, last night a shipment of extremely dangerous warheads from world war two, were being transported from the Nevada dessert to the Los Angeles museum of natural history, when they were intercepted by the covenant. The warheads would not normally bother us except for the fact that Yamhill Mead, an expert in the old warheads was broken out of a maximum-security prison in the middle of the pacific two hours before. We suspect that the covenant is going to get him to fix them up and sell them to the highest bidder. If terrorists get their hands on them then we could have an all out war on our hands."  
  
"I thought my biggest problem today was going to be that I'm late." She looked over at Jack who was heading over to the conference room. "Your not late. In fact, your half an hour early." Vaughn said looking at his watch. "That's not what I meant." She said as Jack walked in. "Oh." Vaughn realised.  
  
"Hi honey." Jack kissed Constance on the cheek. He was still uncomfortable with public shows of affection but he was getting better. "Hi, Vaughn's just filled me in. so what's the plan?" she said hoping Vaughn wasn't going to say anything. "Dixon still isn't sure. We'll know more after your talk with Sark hopefully." "Way to put the pressure on Jack." she looked at him. "I'm sorry. Are you going to be ok going there?" he asked looking at her. "I'll be fine. There's going to be a whole sheet of reinforced bulletproof glass between us. Oh and I have Vaughn." She said looking at the young Agent standing by the door. "Look I'd better go." She and Vaughn walked out towards the corridor leading to Sark's cell.  
  
Jack watched, worrying about what she would say to Vaughn. The look in her eyes as he had entered the room made it seem as if she was hiding something from him. He was very accustomed to that look. He had seen it many times in his marriage to Irina. He had only identified it when their marriage ended. What was Constance keeping from him?  
  
"Vaughn?" Constance said as they walked down the corridor. "Yeah?" he stopped and faced her. "There's something you should know Vaughn. Something I should tell you now that you are my partner. It's about Sark. Do you remember when we last went to see him and he was being all superior even though he was the one in handcuffs?" She paused to see his reaction. "Yes." "And the way that Jack is always so concerned every time I go to see Sark?" "Yes." He looked at her with concern. "Well he did something that Jack and I didn't put in our reports. We lied to the CIA mike so I need for you to keep what I tell you quiet." Constance awaited his reaction. She knew Vaughn was no stranger to breaking protocol so she had high hopes. Just in case, she added. "If you have a problem with lying, I can always shut up and you won't be in trouble if it gets out because you wont have known." "No, no that doesn't trouble me. I'm just worried about you. Tell me. Are you ok?" "I'm fine now but..." she paused. Vaughn grateful that she was telling him. Everyone around Vaughn was being secretive. "Its good to be told some things, Sydney and Weiss have a secret that even Jack knows about and they talk about it all the time. God they think I cant catch on to the fact that they go quiet every time I walk in a room." He thought as she sat on a chair in front of him.  
  
"Well, when I was in Geneva with Jack when we captured Sark remember? Before you lot came along, It didn't all go as planned. Sark had Jack and I tied up and he was taunting Jack. We had just started seeing each other sort of and he was very protective of me. Sark picked up on this and mocked Jack by" she paused "kissing me and pulling me around. Jack got mad and pulled at his chains..." "That's how he got the cuts on his arms." Vaughn interrupted. "...Yeah." She continued. "Sark started to undo my blouse and I kicked him away. He got mad and dragged me by my hair to the floor and... he..., he raped me." Vaughn turned and looked her in the face. He was clearly not expecting that and was shocked. "It was right there in front of Jack and there was nothing he could do... but watch." "And that's why he's so protective of you when you come down here?" Vaughn asked. "Yes. Look you are the only person I've told. Jack obviously knew but apart from you two, no one knows. So please keep it between us." "Of course Connie. You know I'd never tell anyone, but... well... have you ever thought about talking to Weiss? He cares for you a lot you know. You've known each other since you were how old? Five? Six?" "I know. I've nearly told him so many times but well he and Sydney are so close now and I think that he shouldn't have to deal with me as well. You know? In fact I think I'm kinda jealous. She's always over at his and I can't go because I'm like the step mom. The next generation and its weird." "Why don't you join them. I thought it would be weird being there but we watched a film the other night and it was good. I've missed you me and Weiss going out and getting smashed then talking about our lives. You were always pining for Jack and we could laugh at you." "Oh very funny mike. But, I went once and the conversation got onto sex and they were talking about Weiss's ex girlfriend and I had to try and change the subject. I couldn't go and talk about her dad in bed could I?" They laughed and got up. They carried on like this and went to see Sark. Constance was glad that Vaughn knew now and was thankful he hadn't asked any questions.  
  
Sark watched as Vaughn and Constance walked into the cell he was being held in and smiled. He could tell something was wrong as they hardly ever sent one senior officer let alone two. It was good to see Constance again though. He remembered the look of fear in her eyes that was now so excellently covered up.  
  
Vaughn walked up to the young man and stood over him. Constance stood by the door cautious as to go anywhere near him. It had been quite a while since she had seen him and he bought back memories of nightmares once forgotten. Sark looked at her and smiled as she turned away. Vaughn stared down at the man he felt like beating. "Hello Agent Waters. How are you today? I like that blouse you have on its extremely..." he extended the next word like it was sensual and wrong. "...Flimsy." "Shut up." Vaughn spat at him as Sark smirked at the vulnerable Agent. Constance was surprised at Vaughn's protection of her. She walked over to him and determined not to show her fear, she sat down on a chair the guard had bought in with them.  
  
"So what do you want Agent Waters? Or is this a social visit? Did you just miss me?" Sark asked as he reached out and touched Constance's leg. Vaughn grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him away. "What's wrong Agent Vaughn? Jealous? Is she not giving you any now she's with Bristow?" Sark smiled at Vaughn and continued. "You should just take it like I did. You know I think that's why she comes to my cell. She's just hoping I'll give a repeat performance."  
  
The next thing he saw was Vaughn's fist meeting his jaw and he fell to the ground his handcuffs pulling on the metal frame of the bed. Constance had seen and heard enough and ran into the corridor sinking down the wall not ready to face the guard through the door.  
  
Five minutes later, Vaughn joined her. "I asked him about the warheads. He says he knows nothing but can tell us where they might be held if they are being shipped to Germany. We suspected they were so his info may come in handy. Are you ok?" Vaughn asked as he moved closer and put his arm on Constance's arm. "I'll be fine." She replied. Her eyes filled with tears. "I still think about what he did all the time. I have dreams about it. I can't tell Jack because all he'll do is get angry with Sark. That's not what I need. I need someone who'll be there for me." Vaughn felt heartbroken to see her in such a state. He watched as she wiped her tears away with her hands. She missed one as it trickled down her cheek. Vaughn felt his hand move up towards her face and he wiped away the tear with his thumb. As he did so, his other hand moved around to cup her face and he looked into her teary eyes. He knew then how helpless Jack must have felt to see Sark hurt the woman he loved. He moved away and helped her up wishing he had never let Sark live. All he had to do was pull the trigger one of the times they had met before and Constance would have never had to go through that terrible ordeal. 


	16. An affair?

Later on that night Vaughn lay in bed and for once he was not thinking about Lauren or Sydney. He lay there thinking about Constance and what she had told him today. Sark's behaviour had triggered feelings he never thought he had about Agent waters.  
  
He thought about the first time they had met in high school. It was the first time he had met Weiss too. They had become best friends and Constance was part of their little gang. Her father had moved her to an all girls school but Weiss and her still saw each other every weekend. They really had a bond. The next time they met was when they found out that they had all been head hunted by the CIA. She was already recruited when he and Weiss were joined and they had been so happy to be back together. He remembered that date they went on. She had fallen down the gutter and sprained her ankle. He had pretended to get a call from work. It had been disastrous. He wandered if she ever thought about that night.  
  
He thought of her as his hands moved down his muscled chest towards his enlarged penis. He massaged it into life while watching the television. He switched play and a large breasted woman emerged on the screen screaming and groaning as she straddled a muscled man grabbing her ass. Vaughn came quickly as the man pumped at the woman grinding into her ass. He spilled his hot liquid into the sheets and heard a knock on the door. He ran to answer it putting his dressing gown on.  
  
A soaking wet and sobbing Sydney stood at his door. Realising who it was, Vaughn stepped out to her. "Sydney?... what's happened?" he said pulling her into the hallway and removing her soggy coat. "Its Constance. She wept." "Oh my god is she ok?" he asked, his gut lurching. "She's fine. In fact," she spat sniffing and sat in the living room. "She's more than fine. She's having an affair." "WHAT?" Vaughn shouted feeling slightly betrayed and unsure as to why. "I saw them about an hour ago. She was at Weiss's house. They were all snuggled up together and he had his arm around her. When she left, he kissed her. I've seen them before, holding hands and having drinks on nights and I knew something was going on. I got so mad with her and I told my dad tonight." She was sobbing hysterically now and grabbed a tissue. "Oh Sydney. Weiss and Constance wouldn't have an affair. They're like brother and sister to each other." "What do you mean. They never see each other." She wandered how they could be so close. "They have known each other since kindergarten. They grew up together and even went to the same high school. They don't interact much at the CIA because it's the work place and they have to be professional." He winced when we thought about poor Constance getting home to a furious Jack. He had already been betrayed by his last wife and felt sick just thinking about it. "So they're not having an affair?" she looked worried. "NO!" Vaughn looked at her. "Oh Sydney what have you done?" he ran over to the phone and dialled a number from a book near the phone. Upon no answer, he dialled another number this time from memory.  
  
"Hello?" the voice sounded groggy. "Hey Weiss its Vaughn. Has Constance rang you or been round since she left your place earlier?" his voice was desperate and surprised Weiss making him worry about Connie. "No she hasn't... wait how did you know she was round mine? Not that it's a secret but are you spying on me now mike?" "No... but Sydney was. She told Jack that you and Constance were having an affair and there's no answer at their place." He was even more worried to find that she hadn't contacted Weiss. "Ok then. I'm gonna go see if she's ok." "No Weiss leave it. You think Jack would be happy to see you? You can't turn up on his doorstep mid argument between him and his wife to be and ask if everything's ok."  
  
As Vaughn replaced the receiver he turned to look at Sydney. She looked up and wiped her face. "Do you think I should go round there?" she asked. "No. I think you should get out of those wet clothes. I'll go and get you an old shirt and some blankets. You can sleep on the couch." She looked at him like an innocent child with those weepy eyes. It was then that he realised she had come to him. She had just found out her fathers marriage was over so to speak and she had come to him.  
  
Two hours earlier. Jack sat on the couch and waited for Constance to come home. Sydney had just told him his whole world was over. He knew she had been hiding something from him. God he had fallen for the same kind of lying woman twice now. How could he do it? How could he fall for it? He heard the sound of her key in the lock and got up. "Hi honey. I have the most...." She saw his face. "...What's wrong?" "I know about you and Weiss." Jack said flatly. "Me and Weiss? What are you talking about?" she smelled his breath as he came closer. "Have you been drinking?" Constance was confused. "Damn it Constance don't treat me like a child!" he shouted. "I know about your affair. Why must you mock me? Do you think I'm stupid? I knew you were keeping something from me."  
  
He sat on the couch and took a swig from the glass of dark liquid. It felt smooth as it glided down his throat. He knew he had drunk too much already, but he needed it. "Jack. Weiss and I are NOT having an affair. He's just a friend." She defended herself. "What woman has male friends that she kisses? That she spends all night with? How can there be no relationship there? From what I've heard, you two have been seeing a lot of each other lately." He said as he finished off the glass and poured himself another. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and take it in mind that you had no idea about the fact that he is like a brother to me. We have been the best of friends since we were five. We grew up together and are like siblings. I go to him when I'm feeling upset or worried and he helps me through it just like I do for him." She looked down at Jack as he took another swig. "I think you should slow down on the drink Jack. How much have you had already?" "I'LL tell you when I've had enough and will you stop trying to worm your way out of this." He slurred. "I know you've betrayed me Laura and you WILL pay."  
  
"Laura?" Constance was shocked. "You look at me like I'm Irina Direvko? God you wont believe me because you think I'm just like her. This is a simple misunderstanding Jack. You've had a little too much to drink and it's been blown way out of proportion." She said as she leaned forward to take the glass. He pulled away and pushed her to the floor. He held her arms down and looked at her face. The phone rang and he ignored it.  
  
"Scared are you?" he asked. "I thought you liked it like this. Like Sark did it. Do you think I don't know how you liked it? I saw the pleasure behind the tears. You wanted him." He slurred into her face. "No Jack." she sobbed. "No." the last word came out as a whisper. Jack leaned in to kiss her but she struggled free and slapped Jack hard across the face. Stunned at what he had just done, he backed away. Constance grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. The rain lashed at her face as she ran down the street. She looked back to see Jack staring after her. He didn't move as she walked away. He knew what he had done that night. He was incredibly drunk but he knew.  
  
Constance didn't know where to go. She walked around and found herself heading for the park. She sat on a swing and wept. Soaked through to her underwear, she sobbed. 


	17. A little help from a friend

"Hey. Are you ok?" Weiss asked as he wrapped a raincoat around Constance's shoulders. "I thought you'd be here. It's where you were the night after you came back from Geneva and after our chat earlier, I came to the conclusion that you'd be here if you were upset. Come on lets go to my car." He said as he lead the dithering woman to the car park. As they sat in the car, Constance once again began to cry. "Vaughn rang and told me what Jack thinks. About you and me." Weiss explained. "How did he..?" "Sydney. She went to see him. She was upset about her father's apparent betrayal when he set her straight about us." Her concerned friend interrupted. "Jack was so drunk Weiss. He scared me." She was shaking as Weiss put the keys in the ignition. "He didn't hit you did he?" he looked alarmed. "No. Well..." "Connie tell me. What did he do?" "He... he held me down and said that I liked it when Sark... well you know. What I told you today?" she sobbed. "Yeah I know. He said those things?" he was so mad at Jack for taking that bastards actions and holding them against her. "You know Weiss, I don't wanna talk about it. I'm really tired and I need to sleep so if you don't mind..." she went to open the door. "Where exactly were you planning to go?" Weiss looked at her. "Well I thought..." she drew a blank. "You can stay at mine. And don't bother arguing." He started up the car at her look of protest and drove towards his apartment. 


	18. piece de resistance?

The central intelligence agency was unusually quiet as there were so many agents out on their way to Germany to find out more info on the warheads.  
  
Jack arrived to find Sydney waiting for him in the car park.  
  
"Dad. Look I'm so sorry. I got it all wrong. Vaughn told me that Constance and Eric are..." she was interrupted. "Just friends. In fact they are more like brother and sister." He looked down at her. "So how are things? Did you sort it out?" she asked. "To tell you the truth Sydney, I got drunk, messed things up, threatened her, called her Laura and I'm pretty sure I'll never get to talk to her again. Apart from that, things went great." "Oh dad I'm so sorry." "Its ok, it wasn't your fault. It was me who said those things, me who did what I did and me who screwed things up." He looked down at the floor as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
Constance was already in her office with Marshall. They were hard at work. She seemed to be sniffing a lot and wiping her nose. Jack wasn't sure if It was a cold or a cry but he thought it best to leave her alone. He made his way to the conference room and sat opposite the director. She entered the room but didn't look at him. She seemed to have an actual cold. Jack looked down at the marks on her wrists he had made while pinning her down. She saw him staring and pulled her sleeves over them. They avoided each other's gaze and sat next to each other in their normal seats. Weiss entered the room and noticed the seating arrangements. He pulled his seat into the middle of them.  
  
"You don't mind me sitting here do you? I've forgotten my contacts and I'll not be able to see a thing otherwise." He tucked himself in between them and gave Connie's hand a little squeeze of reassurance under the table. She smiled and shook her head at his feeble lie and carried on with the briefing. Nothing was really going on as the agents hadn't even arrived in Berlin, Germany yet.  
  
As they got up to leave, Vaughn walked up to Constance and pulled her and Weiss aside. "Hey Connie. Are you ok? Sydney turned up on my doorstep last night and she..." he was interrupted by Weiss. "She knows. Its ok." Vaughn looked confused. "I stayed at Eric's last night. He filled me in on how my life got turned upside down." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and he sleeve tumbled to her elbow. "My god. What happened to your... he did this didn't he? How? What happened?" "VAUGHN" Agent Weiss scolded. "A little less accusing yeah? Look" he turned to Constance who was covering her wrists back up. "Why don't you go back to your office and I'll fill knuckle head in on what's happened. That ok with you?" he turned back to Vaughn. "Yeah. I'm sorry Con I just worry. I mean what's a guy to think?" "Its ok. I'm grateful to you both for being so protective but can you just stop mothering me? Every question Jack asked me in the briefing about work, one of you answered me so I didn't have to talk to him. And Weiss that stunt with the chairs? C'mon guys I'm a big girl I can fend for myself. I'm going to see Sark and before any one says anything remotely protective, I AM going and by MYSELF."  
  
Constance wanted answers as to why every man in her life thought they could treat her like dirt. She walked down into his cell and sat next to him. Sark just looked at her and smirked. "Why Agent Waters your all alone. Why aren't one of your bodyguards here to watch out the delicate little flower doesn't get damaged by the nasty Mr. Sark?" "Because I wanted answers that they cant hear." "Go on." He was intrigued.  
  
She decided to take on the Bristow bluntness and went straight to the point.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she looked at the camera's hoping he would catch on and keep in code. He did. "Because I could. But I must admit I am a man who licks the plate clean when a good meal is laid out in front of him. I don't get many gourmet dinners in my life so when I was in possession of one I wolfed it down. Does that give you an answer?" "I suppose. I'll never get the answer I seek because I don't know what it is. I don't know what I came here to find out. I don't know what I expected you to say. Actually I did expect a lewd comment or a gesture but so far..." she let her voice trail off.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Constance spun around to face him. "What?" "You heard me. I apologise. If I admit it to myself I just wanted Jack to pay and I used you as a prop. He and his daughter have been extreme thorns in my side and I thought that making him hurt would make me feel better. It didn't by the way. I just felt ashamed. I know you have no reason to believe me but I truly am sorry."  
  
Part of this was true. He had done it to get back at Jack but mainly because she had been lying there all helpless and alone. She was terrified and it had turned him on. He felt sad that he hadn't been given the chance to get around to Jack but his surprising encounter in the woods had been enough for Sark.  
  
He had enjoyed every minute of the sadistic torture bestowed upon him. He knew he would have done worse to Jack but it was nice to have a man who was in charge for a change. Every man he seemed to meet and be attracted to appeared to be all loving and gentle, or straight and Sark had been forced to take is own pleasure from him.  
  
As Constance left the cell, Jack watched from the monitor and his angry face just seemed to get darker as Sark laughed when she was gone. He silently and carefully detached the wires from the screens recording and made his own way towards the cell. As he approached, Sark acknowledged him and stood up waiting to be beaten for information or tied down for a conversation.  
  
"Agent Bristow. Nice to see you... face to face." He added with one of his world famous smirks. "so what brings you here?" he asked already knowing the answer. He always seemed to get a visit after his interludes with Constance. "Why did you apologise? I know your not sorry. You enjoyed every minute of what you did almost as much as I enj..." he stopped. "As much as you enjoyed what you did to me Jack?" "NO! I had no enjoyment out of that Sark." "Yet you seemed to stay hard? Oh and we mustn't forget the piesta- resistanÄe. You managed to do that very smoothly if I remember the taste well enough." Jack punched Sark and held him down. Sark reached forward and rubbed jacks crotch with skill of a thousand and men. Jack responded involuntarily and became hard rubbing against the material of his suit pants. He stood there and felt the touch of Sark. The young man pulled the zipper on Jacks pants down and released his fullness. Jack sighed as Sark took him in his mouth and sucked. His skilful tongue playing its part in making Jack writhe beneath him.  
  
{A/N – I have no idea how to spell piesta-resistanÄe so I just had a guess. I have had a sudden need for reviews. I kinda thrive from the thoughts of others and constructive criticism is also welcome!!!} 


	19. A word with the daughter

All of a sudden, Jack pulled away and let himself out of Sark's mouth. Zipping up his trousers, he made his way out of the cell to see Constance, thinking about Sark and his mouth.  
  
"Erm... hello Constance. How are you?" "What? Oh I'm fine I suppose. I...er... what?" "I was just wandering how your wrists were. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did." "I know Jack. you were drunk and shouldn't have acted the way you did." "Yes... I..." "But you did Jack. You did act the way you did and I suffered as a result. I did nothing wrong and you hurt me. More than my wrists." She interrupted while rubbing the wounded flesh beneath her cuffs. "You refused to believe me even when I rationalised and gave you proof of my faithfulness. I don't know how I feel about that yet." "I understand. What do you want me to do?" "Just stay away and wait. Wait for me Jack. I'll come. It may not be soon but I'll come." "I've never failed in making you come before and I'm not gonna start now." "Oh Jack!" she almost felt the same for him as she had on the train. Almost. "Just trying to lighten the mood. I love you Connie. I may have unresolved issues of trust when it comes to women and secrets but when it comes down to this woman..." He held her hands in his. "...I know I can overcome them. Just give it time."  
  
She pulled out of his grip and looked him in the eyes. "I was hiding something from you Jack but now's not the right time. It can wait." As she said this, Sydney came over and stood next to Jack looking at Constance. "Hi Dad, Constance. I was wondering if I could have a word." "Of course honey we...." Jack began. "No I meant with Constance." "Oh sorry. I'll just go and...work." Jack left the two women and sat at his desk watching as neither one of them moved.  
  
Constance was the first to speak.  
  
"So what did you want? I have a lot of work to do." "I just wanted to apologise for what I did. I feel terrible. I know you and Weiss are just friends. I know you and he have been for years. Its just that your never there. I'm there a lot and you never come over so I assumed it was a secret." "That's just it. Your always there. You never leave. I don't think that Weiss can cope with me, you and Vaughn offloading our problems onto him. He's like the agony aunt around here. I'm not saying you shouldn't be around there, its just that Weiss has a life too you know." "I know and I guess I have been venting on him a little too much. Tell you what why don't you go over tonight. I wont be there and you can have him all to yourself." "Why thank you Weiss. Oh no wait your Sydney and you can't make plans for him." "Fine. I'll just not be there. Go if you want. I know your angry with me but I love my father and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. After my mother and what he went through when she left, I never thought I'd see him happy again. With you he's happy. He may have some issues but I know you can work through them. please forgive me. I was just looking out for him." "I know you were Sydney and I know you and he were beginning to get close when all of a sudden, you were taken away from him. I saw what that did to him. It wasn't pretty I can tell you. He seemed to revert back to that person last night with the drinking and aggression..." Her voice trailed off. "What did he do?" Constance hesitated and then gave a deep sigh. She lifted her sleeves and Sydney gasped. "My god did he hurt you?" "No he was too drunk. He held me down and said some mean things but I managed to push him off. Look I've got to go. I need to sort out some reports." With that she left a stunned young woman regretting her actions.  
  
Vaughn watched the tape and wretched in disgust. He pressed pause and saw the black and white image of Sark's mouth pleasuring Jack Bristow. He couldn't bring himself to watch anymore. He also couldn't believe Jack would do this to the woman he was supposed to be in love with. 


	20. The tape

Vaughn made his way down towards Weiss's apartment building and hoped that Constance wasn't there. He knocked on the door with the video tucked under his arm. Weiss appeared and smiled at his friend. "Hey Vaughn this is a surprise. How are you?"

"Actually, I'm a little disturbed. Its to do with Jack and Constance. Is she here?"

"No she's not back yet. She will be soon though so come in and tell me what's upset you." Vaughn walked into the lounge and sat on the couch.

"Its more of showing than telling. I was checking over the video tapes to see Connies talk with Sark. She seemed a little shaken when she left so I went down to the emergency feed room to look over the backup tapes you know so as not to cause a fuss."

"You mean so no-one saw you looking at private security footage?"

"Well there was that too."

"Go on."

"Well he actually apologised for what he did to her. he was all scarily nice to her. of course he was lying and laughed at her when she had left. I was just about to turn off the tape when I saw Jack enter the cell and... well... I'll have to show you. I cant bring myself to say it in my head let alone out loud." "Show me... tell me what?"  
  
Constance made her way to the car park when she realised she didn't bring her car. Weiss had given her a lift this morning from his place. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts of Sark, Sydney, Vaughn and...

"Jack. hi." Constance spun round to meet Agent Bristow heading for his car.

"Hello. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just headed out." She began walking back towards the lift.

"I thought you said you were on your way out." Jack queried.

"I forgot. I had a lift in this morning and..."

"I'll give you a ride."

"No, no I'll get a cab. Its ok."

"I'll take you back to Agent Weiss's apartment. Please. we need to talk anyway."

"Well... Ok then. Thanks."  
  
She got in the car and they rode in silence to the large apartment building she was staying in.  
  
Vaughn put the tape in the machine and pressed play. The screen flickered and an image of Sark walking around his cell appeared. Jack walked in and started talking to Sark.

They watched for a while in silence and Weiss began to get confused.  
  
"What does Sark mean he enjoyed the taste? Also what didn't Jack get any enjoyment out of? This conversation doesn't make sense Mike."

"It will in a minute" He answered as he walked into the kitchen so as not to be able to hear the small groan that escaped Agent Bristow's mouth as Sark surrounded him.

"JESUS!" He heard Weiss scramble for the tape as he ejected it. "Oh my god is Jack... are he and Sark...." He couldn't seem to get himself to finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Vaughn had been asking himself those very same questions since he himself scrambled to retrieve the tape from the machine.

"I have no idea. There's one thing I'm sure of though."

"What?"

"We have to tell Connie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wont be staying at Weiss's for much longer. I've booked a hotel room across town that I'll move to when..."

"Come home." A surprised Agent Waters turned to face the desperate man.

"What?" Jack pulled into the underground parking lot.

"Come home. Come to me. Please Connie. I miss you. I love you and I know we can work things out. You even said we could yourself and how are we going to work through if we don't try?"

"I don't think..."

"We have to start somewhere and that can be tonight. I'll stay in the spare room next to Sydney's and you can have our bed. At least then we can talk."  
  
"Well..."

"Please."

"Ok. Just let me get a few things from Eric's place first. You can come up and wait for me."  
  
They made their way across the hallway and heard Weiss shouting.  
  
"NO VAUGHN."

"Why not?"  
  
She opened the door with the spare set of keys Weiss had given her and she and Jack entered the room. Vaughn and Weiss hadn't heard her due to the shouting and they continued oblivious to the two people watching from the doorway.  
  
"Its not right. We don't even know what was going on."

"We'll show her the tape then. Connie can jump to her own conclusions once she's watched it."  
  
"What tape?" she interrupted them.

"Oh nothing." Weiss put the tape he was holding in the near by draw.

"I think she deserves to know what you were talking about." Jack looked angry.

"Look its ok Jack I can sort this out." "

No, no. We'll show you what you want and you can make up your own mind." Vaughn grabbed the tape and walked over to the video player ready to insert it.

"Look Jack you need to stop him. Its footage from the backup camera in Sark's cell from today. You know what happened today?" Weiss hissed at the concerned Agent.

"Oh my... I think you should just get your thinks honey. Some tape doesn't really matter. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves playing tricks on her..."

"I'm... Er. Jack what's on that tape?" she was getting angry now and stared at Weiss and Vaughn looking sheepish.

"I beat up Sark." It was the first thing to enter Jack's mind.

"You did WHAT?"

"No...he..."

"Vaughn shut up." Constance turned to Michael.

"Don't try to cover for him. What made you do such a thing Jack?" Weiss went into the other room after Vaughn sighed and left the apartment. Jack couldn't find the words and turned to leave.

"Jack please. If we are going to sort things out then you need to let me in."

"I did it because I saw him laughing and mocking you after you left. He's toying with you and enjoys it. i guess it was just the build up of how he's getting away with what he did to you."

"Ok Jack I believe you. I think I'll stay here for a while and see you later."

"Are you going to come back home?"

"I just need to process the information and I'll see you later." She avoided answering his question. She needed some time to think.  
  
Jack left and headed to the parking lot. Vaughn who had been waiting for him, followed Jack out to his car.

"Jack are you gay?"

"NO."

"Then why did you let him do those things to you?"

"Sark tried to seduce me." Jack said the word with such repulsion. "He was intending to blackmail me and tried to get me to work with him. I obviously pushed him off, disgusted by the whole thing."

"I'm sorry Jack I know how manipulative Sark can be. Its just that Weiss and I care for Con and we could never let anything happen to her. The thought of you betraying her after all you've been through is ridiculous. I'm sorry." Vaughn got into his car and drove home. He still had doubts about Jack but decided to keep them for a later time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constance sat in the toilets with the small plastic tube shaking in her dithery hands. The faint blue line confirmed her fears.  
  
She was pregnant. 


	21. pregnant?

{Come on... if it were mine we all know that Vaughn and Sark would be together... no wait that's if it was Charlie's! (A certain someone's alias!!) If it were mine, Jack and Irina would be sparring all the time and then making up twice as bad!!! Since they're not... its not mine!! Sorry for the wait before this chapter, I've been busy with my other two fics!}  
  
The next day, Constance sat in the toilets with the small plastic tube shaking in her dithery hands. The faint blue line confirmed her fears.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
She managed to turn around just in time to see her breakfast spiralling down the bowl and not all over the floor. There was someone else there. She had heard them come in as she spewed.

"Hello?"

It was Sydney.

"Hey there. Are you ok?" Constance wrapped the small test inside tissue paper and slid it back into the box inside her bag as she came out of the door and set her handbag down on the counter.

"Connie. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a dodgy breakfast. Eric can not cook." She replied with a forced smile. She didn't want to hurt Sydney. After she had found out about her own pregnancy, she hadn't even been able to go and see Marshall in fear that he would produce baby pictures.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"How are things between you and my dad?"

"I don't know yet. Were just seeing how things go. Its just that every time we get any time together, we seem to be interrupted by people or work..." And with that she left Sydney to it.  
  
As she made her way out of the bathroom, Vaughn rushed around the corner and the two collided. Jack watched and rushed to Constance's aid as she picked herself up. The contents of her purse spilled out and Vaughn watched the small white box tumble out in front of him. Jack was headed towards them and before Constance had even realised she was on the floor, Vaughn had swooped the packet up into his pocket. Jack bent down and pulled Constance into his arms.

"Agent Vaughn watch where you are going." Jack gave him a stern look of disapproval and turned to the woman steadying herself in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think I'm just a little... oh god I'm gonna be sick..." She trailed off and made a run for the bathroom for the third time today. Jack picked her handbag up and replaced the fillings. He handed it to Sydney as she turned to go back into the bathroom after Agent Waters.  
  
"You should be more carefull Agent Vaughn, you could really hurt someone." Jack said as he looked at the nervous young man in front of him.

"Er... sorry." Vaughn hurried off to the conference room.  
  
Sydney stood outside the stalls and waited for Constance to finish before talking to her.

"Con?"

"Ugh er yeah"

"Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT? I..." She opened the door and stepped out.

"I said are you..."

"I know what you said, its just... how did you know?" She interrupted.

"I guessed. Does my dad know?"

"No. not yet. I didn't even know myself until this afternoon. I just took the test so its not certain but I'm pretty sure."

"Oh. Its good that your talking now. I know he loves you so much and doesn't want you to leave him."

"I love him too and I don't want to leave. Look no offence but this is really weird talking to you about my relationship with your father."

"No no its fine. I have to go to a debriefing anyway. Here's your purse." Sydney left and Constance and made her way out to the conference room where Vaughn, Weiss and her father were waiting. Constance and Dixon entered a few minutes with a very tired Marshall in tow.

"Sit down everyone. I have some news. I received a phone call from an informant a few hours ago and well it wasn't exactly a CIA friendly person." He said glancing at Sydney and Jack.

"Mom." "Irina." They both said at the same time.

"Yes. I haven't told the CIA so this is just between us few. She had news on your missing time Sydney. She said that living with her at the moment was her granddaughter, Laura." He turned to Sydney. "Your daughter..."

TBC  
  
{A/N – Please review. I know its been a while but there's no need to be mean now...!!}


	22. Family vacation!

A/N – I finally have gotten back to fanfic. I had a while where I would do bits and pieces and then stop but I am now back in full swing of my fantasy world and am glad!!!

Sydney was shocked. Her daughter? "What do you mean?" Vaughn asked as he stared at Sydney's guilty look with anger.

"When I left. I was pregnant. Vaughn, I meant to tell you it's just that every time I thought about it, I wondered if you and Lauren were trying for children and that lead on to how much you loved an miss her and… we soooo shouldn't be having this conversation here and now."

"I'm sorry to put this upon you; it's just that you will probably want to see her and I thought that while everyone is out in Germany, my best agents could go on a family mission as quickly as possible and before you resist, I've already booked the plane tickets and you know how the CIA doesn't like to waste money!"

Sydney looked at Vaughn and he looked back at Constance. She shrugged and they all went out of the office. Dixon sat on the chair and put his feet up for a change before the phone began to ring with news from Germany.

Jack and Sydney both looked deep in thought as Connie and Vaughn approached them. The receiving Bristow's glanced up and smiled. They left their seats and followed each person. Constance sat down and awaited Jacks speech.

"Constance. I've been thinking about what we should do and the only conclusion I came to was the discontinuation of our relationship from here onwards." He said coldly.

"That's what I came to tell you. I think that my professional status and job are both being affected by my personal life. I have been missing meetings and letting up on missions due to the time I've spent thinking about you and the time I've spent with you at work trying to sort things out." She lied.

"You really don't love me any more?" Jack asked noticing she had adopted his usual flat tone.

"Jack it's because I love you that I can do this. My feelings for you are the things that keep me going. I'll never stop loving you but for now I can pretend."

"I don't know how this is going to work but I'll try too." The gazed into each others eyes and Jack swallowed. It was then that he realised that this was going to be harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, Sydney and Vaughn were sitting in silence still.

Vaughn was the first to collect his courage and speak to her.

"Syd, there are so many things I want to know. Like when you found out, why you kept it from me and how you know its mine."

"Vaughn are you questioning my faithfulness?"

"It was two years ago and we don't even know if you were yourself. All the evidence seems to suggest that you think you were some Julia Thorne person and you have no idea what you did."

"Well the memory I had doesn't seem to be able to lie and it proved that the chi… Laura is yours."

"Laura… Laura. Its kinda pretty when you ignore the obvious connotations. So what are we gonna do when we get her back? Am I going to be able to have visitation rights to her or what?"

"Visitation? I thought you loved me Vaughn. I was thinking that we could give it another go… as a family."

"I'm sorry Syd but I'll have to think about it for a few days. You see, I think I have feelings for someone else but I don't know if its fear for her safety like a brother or fear of being without her."

"So you think you love Constance?"

"What? Where did you get that from? I never said any names."

"Its obvious Vaughn. Look, just think about your real feelings and make up your mind. I'll not wait forever."

In the next room, Jack and Constance prepared for landing and Sydney along with Vaughn came to sit with them.

There was a limo waiting for them when they got off the plane and luckily they all fit in. Upon arrival, they looked at the huge summery house that awaited them. It was mainly white washed with ivy creeping up the side wall. The garden was immaculate and the pool was steaming. Sydney and her father were the first to exit the limo and enter the house. Irina greeted them with a hug for Sydney and a kiss for jack. Her tongue crept into his mouth and he could do nothing to stop. All eyes were on Constance as she was the last one to enter the house. She looked at the couple and walked past them. Jack pulled away and looked at Connie.

"Damn it Irina what the hell was that?" He fumed as she smirked in his direction while carefully greeting Vaughn and Weiss.

"A welcoming gesture. I was just trying to make you feel at home."

"Well there was no need. I do not wish to be at home here. I do not wish for you to kiss me now where is my granddaughter?"

"**_Our _**granddaughter is sleeping. Who was that woman who swept through to the gardens a few minutes ago?"

Weiss stepped in. "She's another agent. She was feeling a bit car sick and must have gone for some fresh air." He glared at Jack and stepped out into the gardens after her.

She was sitting on a bench hunched over onto her hands.

"Connie?" She looked up while wiping her face.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone Eric."

"But aren't you and jack getting married? Why didn't you say something?"

"Jack and I split up this afternoon on the aeroplane. We decided that it would be best for us both." She sniffed.

"What you mean is that he said something about cooling off and you went on to exaggerate it to make him feel bad."

She nodded. "I told him that that's what I had been thinking too."

"You didn't mean it?"

"Of course not. I love him and we need him."

"We…?"

"The universal we… like we at the agency or we at… in…"

"Or we as in you and your baby?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yup. Now come on hun and let's work on winning back our man."

"Our?"

"The universal sense!"

A/N – do you think they should get back together or should jack and Irina rekindle their love? Should Vaughn be with Sydney and laura? Please r&r and let me know!


	23. happily ever after?

Connie walked back into the house and approached Irina. Holding out her hand she spoke to her rival. "Hello Ms Derevko. My name is Agent Waters. Sorry about that. I suddenly felt a bit sick."

Irina took her hand and smiled. "Its Mrs Bristow actually."

"What? I thought you signed the divorce papers?"

"My, my how much do you know about my personal life?"

"I read it on your file. That you're no longer married o Agent Bristow."

"Well technically that's correct but I know I still think of us as married. Don't you Jack?"

"No." Jack looked to Connie.

Connie looked at everyone else and waited.

Vaughn broke the silence. "Well can I see my daughter then?"

Irina beckoned them upstairs and they walked into a room. It was decorated with small yellow ducks. In a playpen in the corner, there was a small child. She had Vaughn's eyes and Sydney's hair. She was playing with some dolls and as Sydney walked in, she looked up.

All of a sudden, all of the memories of her daughter came rushing back to Sydney. She remembered the birth and giving her to her mother to look after. It all came back to her.

"Oh Laura." She rushed over to her daughter and held her in her arms.

Later that evening, everyone in their own room, Sydney was changing Laura when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Vaughn walked in and pulled Sydney into his arms. She jumped and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I doubted us Syd. I didn't mean to give up on you, on us, when I married Lauren. Please, can we do it? Can we live as a family together. I want to get to know my daughter and eventually marry her mother." He looked at her and smiled. "Connie's like a sister to me and I find myself wishing that Jack would quit being such a jerk and marry her."

Sydney smiled and jabbed him in the ribs. "Hey that's my father you're talking about there. Although I do admit he is being a jerk lately."

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just ask me to marry you while I'm up to my elbows in dirty nappies?" She gave him a mock glare.

"No. Of course not!" He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well then I didn't say yes and then hand you said dirty nappy." She dumped it into his hands and carried on changing their daughter as he held on to her waist.

Meanwhile, down the hall, jack was in the shower thinking about what a mess he had made of things. He loved Constance but he didn't know how to admit to her what he had been doing with Sark. Both of the times he had been with that man, he had been thinking about her and both times he had thought that he couldn't have her anymore.

He got out of the shower and pulled on a dressing gown when there was a knock at his door. He got up to get it. It was Irina. She was dressed in her silk bathrobe and waltzed into his room.

"Hello Jack. It's been a long time hasn't it?" She toyed with the material around her bust. "Aren't you ever lonely?"

She untied her robe to reveal her lacy underwear.

"Because I know I could do with some company." She moved to grab his crotch.

"No Irina. I'm not lonely. In fact, I'm engaged."

Irina backed away. "Engaged? To whom?"

"That's none of your business, now can you please get dressed and get out." He had no time for her. He was trying to think of a solution to his problem. He grabbed her robe and went to give it to her. He accidentally knocked over a glass of water onto her robe.

"JACK! That's real silk." She snatched it off him and headed for the bathroom. "Just like when we were married, no respect for my things."

He sighed as another knock sounded on the door. He looked back and saw that Irina had closed the bathroom door, so he answered it.

Constance stood on the other side.

Shit.

"Hello Jack. Can I come in?"

"NO!" He blurted.

"What?" She was confused and hurt.

"What I mean is that I think we should go out. Let's go for a walk in the gardens." He tried to push them both from his room.

"Don't be silly Jack. You only have that dressing gown on." She manoeuvred herself into the room and sat on his bed when Irina came out of the bathroom in her underwear.

"There. All cleaned up like it never happened…" She saw Constance.

"Oh my… How could you?" Tears had started to form in Connie's eyes as she ran from the room.

Jack shouted after her. "Connie! Wait, it's not what you think." But she was gone.

"Shit Irina!"

"_She's_ your fiancée?" She asked pulling on her robe.

"Yes. Oh god, I've ruined it for good now." He sank onto the bed.

"Look, if I'd have known, I'd have left you alone. I'm sorry Jack." She left the room closing the door behind her.

Constance was fed up of everything. Her life was going down the toilet and it was all thanks to Jack Bristow. She sat outside in the cold and wished she had a jacket. Suddenly, a shawl was put around her shoulders.

Irina stepped in front of her.

"I didn't sleep with him. I didn't even get to touch him. He was quite forthcoming about the fact that he loves you."

She was shocked. "He was?"

"Yes. He put me straight as I stood before him in my underwear. He's up there extremely upset. I think you should go to him." She left Constance alone to think about things.

Constance pulled the necklace out from her shirt that held the ring he had given to her,

"Connie?" Jack stepped out from behind her.

"Oh Jack, I love you." She sighed as she ran to his arms. "I'm fed up of all this crap. I just want to be together. Lets forget everything that's happened. Wipe the slate clean and begin again. Never talk about any of this and stop dwelling on things like Sark. What do you say?"

"That's the best thing you could have said." He smiled kissing her.

"How about you put this ring back on my finger?" She asked as she pulled it from around her neck.

Jack got down on one knee and pulled the ring from the chain.

"Connie, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He slipped it onto her finger.

A/N – How sweet! Everyone's together! Ooo when will she tell him about the baby? Please review and tell me u forgive me for the wait!


End file.
